Oreanna Sprinkletop
by The Not-So-Ultimate Writer
Summary: I suck at summaries but I'll give it a shot. Vanellope once had a friend, years ago, that she'll do anything to get back.
1. Her first friend

Her First Friend

Oreanna Sprinkletop (description in profile) was walking to the candy cane forest. She was looking for new decorations for her kart. She didn't do anything for speed. Oreanna only raced for fun, never for victory. Even so, she always tried her best.

She walked up the hill to see a girl about her age. She seemed to be building something. Oreanna went down for a closer look and saw that it was a pedal kart. She went down to greet the girl.

"Hi." Oreanna said. "Need some help?" The girl turned around, a little angry.

"What do you want?" she spat. "You gonna make fun of me like the others?" Oreanna backed away a bit.

"No. I despise those kinds of things." she said. "Do you want some help?" She motioned to the kart.

"Sure." the girl said. "I need some wheels still. You find those and I'll look for a seat." She was about to go and then stopped. "My name is Vanellope by the way." She pixelated a bit as she said it. Then she dashed off to the marshmallow valley.

Oreanna went the other way to look for wheels. She searched far and wide to look for good pieces. She looked far and wide for wheel like materials. She journeyed as far as she could for what she could use. It led her to the base of Diet Cola Mountain. She found two tall lollipops that, if broken off the stick, could be used as wheels. She tried getting them off but found it impossible. She eventually fell off and was going to bounce off the wall of the mountain. Or so she thought.

Instead, she fell right through the wall and into the mountain. She was amazed to be in the mountain. She journeyed further in to find mentos in the form of stalactites. Oreanna thought they would be perfect wheels. She tried to knock one down to grab it but when it hit the pit of diet cola, it caused a spout of molten diet cola. She dodged as fast as she could. She looked at the mentos again. She decided that she would need help to get them. She ran out and went to look for Vanellope.

(a bit later)

Oreanna found the place where Vanellope was building her kart. When she looked in that direction, she noticed there were more racers. At first she thought that the other racers were going to help too. Then she saw them push Vanellope away. This surprised Oreanna, but not nearly as much as what happened next. All the racers smashed the cart out of nowhere like they were in street fighter. Oreanna jumped out and shouted for them to stop. Taffyta looked over and smiled.

"Hey, you wanna help?" she asked. Oreanna was disgusted.

"No, I don't wanna help." she shouted. "What's wrong with you people?"

"Don't worry it's okay." Adorabeezle said.

"Yeah, she's just a glitch." Rancis said. This angered both Vanellope and Oreanna.

"Oh, she's a glitch, that changes everything." Oreanna said sarcastically. "It makes it perfectly okay to just break her stuff. So what if it's not her fault?" She picked up a candy cane tree branch that fell on the ground. "You know this puts a whole new light on the matter. Now that I think of it, I always hated your blond hair, Rancis." She took the branch and hit his car as hard as she could. Rancis screamed for her to stop. Everyone else, especially Vanellope, watched the events, unmoving with wide unblinking eyes. Oreanna took a few more swings. "Apologize and get out of here." No one moved. She looked at Gloyd. "I hate candy corn." She walked to the kernel.

"I'm sorry for breaking your kart!" he shouted as he ran for his kart. He drove off before anything else. All the other racers did the same. Oreanna looked toward Vanellope.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she helped Vanellope up.

"Yeah." she answered. "You didn't have to do that, you know. I don't want you to lose the friends you have."

"I wasn't that popular anyway." Oreanna said. "It doesn't matter. I don't wanna be friends with them if they would do this for nothing." She nodded toward the half broken kart. "So what are you building this for, anyway?"

"I want to race." she said while starting to fix what she could.

"You realize it's impossible to win with a pedal kart?"

"I don't care." she said. "I just want to race. It's in my coding." She glitched, unintentionally. "Did you see it? Let me show you again." She glitched again, this time on purpose. She laughed with Oreanna.

"So you can control that?"

"Not exactly. I can't stop myself from doing it but I can make myself do it." Then she remembered. "Did you get the wheels?"

"I actually think I found something that would work pretty well. And there's hundreds of them too. I'll show you the way." She was about to run and then stopped. "Check out this upgrade I got on my kart." She whistled and suddenly her kart, the Cream Getaway came riding over the hills. Vanellope was thoroughly impressed. "It cost a bit but it comes in handy." They both got in the kart and Oreanna drove to Diet Cola Mountain. "Hope this works in a kart as well as on foot."

"Watch out, we're gonna crash." Vanellope said. She started screaming until they passed through the wall. Oreanna stopped by the diet cola pit.

"I think those mentos up there are good." she said. "But when I try to knock one down..." Before she could finish, Vanellope threw a rock at the mentos. Oreanna pulled her behind the kart as an explosion of diet cola erupted. When it ended, they looked over the edge. "...that happens."

"So we have to get them without letting the diet cola touch them." Vanellope concluded.

"I think that this taffy rope could do it." Oreanna said as she grabbed a rope from her kart. She looked around the cola roof to notice a couple thick stalactites at the top connected to each other making a loop. Oreanna threw the rope through that loop and tied one end to herself. "Use this to lift me up." Vanellope pulled her end of the rope and pushed Oreanna to get momentum. Vanellope pulled the rope a little more to get Oreanna level with the mentos. Oreanna swung herself to grab the four bottom ones. She grabbed them and threw them over to the ground, just to be safe. "Okay, swing me back over."Just then she heard a crack. It was coming from the stalactites that she was hanging from. "And hurry." Just then, the stalactite broke and Oreanna plummeted toward the diet cola.

"NO!" Vanellope shouted. She ran straight toward Oreanna and without noticing what happened, she was holding her while they were still over the pit. Then they were suddenly back on the other side of the pit. They were both completely surprised. "What just happened?" Vanellope asked.

"I don't know but let's never do that again." Oreanna said. "Just to be clear I mean the bungee jumping over diet cola. Not the teleporting because that was cool."

"I know!" Vanellope said. "I really wish I knew how I did it." She picked up the mentos. "Let's get these things on the kart." She loaded them into the Getaway and sat down behind the driver's seat waiting for Oreanna. As soon as she was in, they rode off toward the pedal kart.

"It's gonna be hard to fix the damages the others did." Oreanna said.

"We can fix it." Vanellope said. "We have four good hands and that's enough." As she said this though, she looked at the road and almost fell off the kart because of what she saw. The kart was fixed already. It was in perfect condition minus the parts it already didn't have. On it, there was a note. Oreanna picked it up and read it aloud.

"We truly are sorry. We fixed the kart as best we could." She turned it over. "No name." She shrugged. "At least we know someone is on our side."

"Are you sure that you don't want to go back and pretend this never happened?" Vanellope asked. "You'd have a better life if you had treated me as badly as they did."

"Yeah but so far, you're more fun than they will ever be. I don't want to make friends that way, anyway."

"So we're friends?"

"Of course." Oreanna said. She put her hand out. "Friends until the end."

Vanellope shook her hand. "Until the end." She shivered. "It feels nice finally having a friend."

"I was just thinking that."


	2. easing in

Easing In

"So how much do we have to do?" Oreanna said as Vanellope examined the semi-repaired kart. Whoever fixed it did a good job but it still had parts that couldn't be fixed and needed to be replaced.

"Well the kart fixer fixed it mostly on the outside." she started. "I just can't check the interior because it's glued shut with taffy. I'd have to break it a second time." She picked up a candy cane branch and positioned the pointy end at the edge of the hood. "If I didn't have this to cut through it." She carefully used the sharp branch to carefully cut the taffy glue. When she popped the hood, it was in perfect condition. "Okay, let's get these wheels attached." Oreanna said. She put the mentos in place. "So how do we get them attached?" Vanellope shrugged.

"I don't usually get to the wheels before the racers break it." she said. "Let's try taffy." They applied taffy to a mento and stuck it to the lollipop stick where the wheel was meant to be. They did this with the other three and tried to ride it. The kart rolled for a minute and then the wheels fell off. "That's not right. Taffy fixes everything."

"Yeah but it doesn't work to put stuff together." someone said behind them. They looked to see Candlehead. She walked down and grabbed a mento. "You can't glue wheels to a kart. You have to fasten them." She grabbed a candy cane branch and hollowed a hole in the middle of the mento. Then she took the branch and carefully broke it.

Meanwhile, Vanellope and Oreanna weren't sure what to do. They could sit there and take the gamble of either having the kart built faster or losing their wheels. Or they could stop her and definitely take a long time to just put the wheels on.

While contemplating this, Candlehead had hollowed out the lollipop stick that was going to hold the wheel to the kart. It was amazingly thick, almost four times as thick as any other lollipop stick. This made it easy to carve a hole in it. Once she was done, she put the wheel over it. Then she used taffy to bond the wheel onto it. She then grabbed another broken piece of branch and hollowed out holes on the side, about a half inch from the end. Then she put that piece through the whole in the lollipop stick and used taffy to hold it in place. She used the sharp branch to drill two smaller holes into the wheel about level with the holes in the first candy cane. She then used the sharp end to hollow a bit into a knob of candy cane. Candlehead stuck the sharp piece through the branch, through the wheel, and into the knob. She used taffy to hold them together. She picked off another sharp piece and did the same with the other set of holes.

"And that's how you do it." she said. Oreanna walked over to the kart. She spun the wheel as fast as she could but it didn't fall off.

"Impressive." Vanellope said. "Were you the one who fixed my kart?"

"One of the people." Candlehead answered. "There were two more but they didn't want you to know who they were so they asked me not to tell you." She grabbed another branch and got to work on another wheel. She looked at Vanellope and Oreanna. "Stop standing around and get to work." They each grabbed a branch and copied Candlehead.

(a short while later)

They finished the wheels and put them on the kart. Vanellope had started pedaling around a little bit but they all knew it wasn't completely finished. It couldn't turn completely, the chain broke too easily, the seat was loose, etc.

"All the others broke this thing bad." Vanellope said. She yawned."We'll fix the rest tomorrow. I'm tired." After she said good bye, Vanellope was going to leave when she noticed Oreanna pulling a candy wrapper blanket over herself in her kart. "Why aren't you going home?"

"I'm kinda homeless." she answered. "But this kart's good enough." Vanellope thought about this.

"Do you wanna come with me?" she asked. "I stay in this place loaded with sponge cakes. They make great beds." Oreanna thought about this. It would be better than her kart. She accepted.

Vanellope gave directions to a canyon filled with sponge cakes. Oreanna got out of her kart and jumped on one of the cakes. It was way more comfortable than the seat of her kart. But the sun got in her eyes. They may have all been tired but the game said it was still day time. She couldn't sleep with so much light so she tried covering her eyes but it didn't work. She tried and tried to think of a solution but it seemed hopeless. Then she saw it right on the horizon. Diet Cola Mountain. It was solitary, the Cola provided a glow, but not too intense, it had a roof for in case it rained grape soda. She looked over at Vanellope to find that she was also awake.

"Hey I just came up with an idea." Oreanna said.

"Does it involve some licorice rope, a couple of sponge cake beds, your kart, and Diet Cola Mountain?" Vanellope asked. Oreanna was astounded.

"It's like you are constantly reading my mind."

They rolled two sponge cakes and lifted them onto the back of Oreanna's kart, one on top of the other. They tied the beds down with licorice rope. Then they were in a kart and drove to Diet Cola Mountain. There they untied the beds and set them down. Oreanna laid down on her bed. It somehow made it feel more comfortable being in a giant Cola bottle with sharp stalactites and stalagmites and mentos that could at any moment drop into a put of molten diet Cola and cause an explosion. She looked to Vanellope.

"Good night, roommate." she said. Oreanna yawned.

"Good night, sister." she said without thinking. She was already asleep.

(the next day)

Oreanna awoke with a yawn. She stood up from her spongy bed and looked at Vanellope. Part of her wanted to let her sleep. Then part of her just wanted to shout.

"WAKE UP!" Oreanna yelled. She watched very closely. Vanellope stayed asleep. She tapped Vanellope to make sure she was alive and Vanellope basically jumped out of bed. She rolled down the small hill and almost fell into the diet Cola. Just when she reached the edge, she glitched away. She ended up at the top of the hill and started rolling again. Oreanna stopped her before she did it again.

"Hey wanna race before we go to meet Candlehead?" she asked.

"But I don't have a kart." Vanellope said.

"Don't worry. I got popsicle sticks. We'll just raise down Snow Cone Mountain." Vanellope thought about this.

"Okay, let's go." They jumped into the kart and drove off.

(at King Candy's Castle)

"Good day, your Highness." Sour Bill said in his usual non caring voice. "How are you today?"

"I am good." King Candy said. "I won a lot of races. Almost twice as many as Taffyta. Why do you ask?"

"I have some info for the candy cane forest. It seems that some racers are befriending Vanellope."

"Well that doesn't really matter much. It can't have any negative effects. She can't affect the game at all without crossing the finish line in a random roster race. In order to do that, she has to have a medal. In order to win a medal, she has to win with her own kart. All she'd have is that pedal kart." Sour Bill shrugged. He sometimes got annoyed by how much the king talked.

(at snow cone mountain)

Vanellope and Oreanna had taken the lift up. They looked over the edge, boards in hand. It was a steep drop. They looked at each other and Oreanna jumped off. She held her board under her feet and she was snowboarding. Vanellope copied her movements and was snowboarding too. She raced to get ahead of Oreanna. They we're about neck and neck when Vanellope saw Candlehead and Jubileena. They were racing right next to Oreanna. Vanellope pulled over to Candlehead to wave hello. Candlehead would have waved backbut she was about to run into a cone. She jumped off her board which was curving to the front of the cone while she ran up the cone and jumped off. Then she landed on her board and continued down the slope. Vanellope shot a thumbs up to Candlehead. She then glitched, which was good timing since Jubileena threw a friendly snow ball at her. Vanellope retaliated by throwing another snowball back. It hit Jubileena in the head. She almost fell off her board but recovered and slid over to Vanellope.

"I'm sorry about breaking your kart." she said. "I just didn't wanna go against King Candy."

"It's alright." she said. "I got over it pretty quickly." She thought about the day before. "Were you one of the people who fixed my kart?"

"Yeah." Jubileena said. "I did the exterior. I was going to put wheels on it but there weren't any good ones around."

"Don't worry about it." Vanellope said. "We found really good ones and almost died getting them. If we came back to find someone put wheels on it already, we would have been mad."

"How's you almost die?" Candlehead asked.

"We'll tell the story later." Oreanna said. "For now, let's finish the race." With that she sprayed snow on the competition and went ahead. Vanellope scooped up a snowball and threw it at Oreanna. She was distracted and almost ran into a rock. Vanellope pulled ahead just as they reached the bottom. She jumped and down.

"I won!" Vanellope said. "I can now consider myself a better racer than you guys." Jubileena reached the bottom next.

"Only in snowboarding." she said. "You can't win in a kart."

"That's only because I don't have a kart, I'm not allowed to race, and I don't know how to drive a real kart." Vanellope said back.

"I think that last one is a big one." Candlehead said as she got down.

"I'll figure it out when I finally race." Vanellope said. "Let's go work on the kart." As soon as Oreanna got down, they all drove toward the pedal kart.

"It's great to have friends." Vanellope said. "I've been a glitch since the first day and this is the best time I've had since." Oreanna smiled.

"You know, I don't think you're a glitch." She said. "At the lowest, you're an Easter egg." Vanellope looked confused. "You know, one of those things that the designers put into a game for a player to find?"

"Cool."


	3. the mistake

The Mistake

The group of four made it to the kart with a surprise. They saw someone working on it. They ran closer to find that it was Taffyta. Instinctively, Vanellope picked up a candy cane branch. Then let it go when she saw unfamiliar parts next to the kart.

"What's all this junk?" Oreanna asked.

"I found this place in GCS with all these scavenged parts from old games." Taffyta said. "I didn't want to apologize in person until I had something like this to make up for it."

"It's okay." Vanellope said. She looked at the new parts. "You know which games these came from?" Taffyta thought about it.

"I think they all came from relatively old games like Turbo Time and Road Blasters."

"There's two games taken over by a wacko." Candlehead said.

"Yeah, talk about insane." Jubileena said. Vanellope was confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked. The others were surprised. Then Oreanna had a look of sudden realization.

"Oh, that's right." she said. "You're recognized as a glitch in this game and Surge Protector won't let you leave. Therefore one of us would have to tell you that story."

"Okay so you can tell me the story." Vanellope said. The four told Vanellope about Turbo and his jealousy of the Road Blasters game, his invading the game to get them to stop playing, and how both games were unplugged because they thought he was a malfunction.

"Did he get out in time?" Vanellope asked. "If he did, I wonder where he is."

"I heard he escaped and turned into a vampire." Jubileena said. "With really sharp nails and teeth." She put her arms up, pointed her fingers down a little separated from each other, and bared her teeth to emphasize. The others laughed.

"And what? Now he walks Game Central Station to look for characters to kill?" Vanellope said. Jubileena nodded. "I could believe that."

"I heard he was turned into a bug and was squashed." Taffyta said.

"I heard that he broke out of the station." Candlehead said. "Now he lives in the inside of a game machine." She shivered. "Just thinking about him messing with the circuitry of this game gives me night mares."

"Don't worry." Oreanna said. "He didn't do that. He's probably in some far off game and we're never gonna have to worry about that."

"I would hate to be part of the sucker game that he invaded." Jubileena said. The others laughed.

"That would be horrible." Candlehead said. "I heard the story from this guy, Wreck-it Ralph. He seemed like a bad guy so if he thought that Turbo was bad then imagine how bad that is."

"Well there's a better chance that this game will be swarmed by a bunch of metal bugs." Taffyta said.

"Okay, let's get this kart up and running." Vanellope said. They all worked on the kart until the arcade opened.

(A few hours later)

"Who knew attaching parts from a different game would be so hard?" Oreanna said as she lie in her bed. She was exhausted from all the hard work. Vanellope, on the other hand, was really jumpy. Oreanna was amused and annoyed. "How can you be so energized?" Vanellope stopped.

"I'm just as exhausted as you are." she answered. "I'm just too excited to let that bug me. We're almost finished with the kart. I'm almost to the racing step of my plan."

"You realize you need a coin to race." Oreanna said. This put Vanellope down a bit. Oreanna smiled. "Cheer up. I'll just lend you one of mine." She got up and walked toward the Cream Getaway. She pulled out one of her many gold coins and threw it to Vanellope.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Then she had an idea. "Tell you what. You can race tomorrow." Vanellope looked like someone just gave her pie that was guaranteed to be the best in Sugar Rush. "I'll lend you my kart so you have a good chance to win."

"But King Candy said that you have to race in your own kart. And besides, I don't know how to drive."

"I'll put the coin in so my name comes up. Then we'll trade clothes and you race. We look enough alike so that someone would have to look really closely to tell the difference. And from now until then, I'll work on teaching you how to drive."

Vanellope jumped up and hugged her. "Thank you! Words cannot describe how grateful I am!"

"We got a while. How about we start on your driving lessons?" Vanellope nodded and sat in the driver's seat. "First off, the controls. This joystick here..."

(thirteen hours later)

After hours of practice, Vanellope had finally learned how to drive. It was rough at first but eventually she was able to drive through the candy cane forest, then do it backwards, blindfolded. She stopped by Oreanna. Then they drove toward the starting line.

"Okay. I'll throw the coin in and then meet you in the bathrooms to exchange clothes." Oreanna said. Vanellope nodded. This plan was full proof. Or so they thought. Even with all the precautions, Oreanna could not shake the bad feeling she had. She dropped off Vanellope behind the bleachers and drove up to her spot behind the starting line. She threw her coin into the machine and snuck

(ten minutes later)

A few minutes later, Vanellope came out dressed as Oreanna. She went up to the Cream Getaway and sat down. She readied herself and looked at the surrounding racers. Then she looked up at the stands where Oreanna was sitting dressed as Vanellope. Oreanna gave her a thumbs up.

"Hey, I thought you we're working on the kart with Vanellope." a voice that Vanellope recognized as Jubileena said. She turned around to see Candlehead, Jubileena, and Taffyta. They all gasped.

"Vanellope!?" Candlehead almost shouted. Taffyta and Jubileena shushed her. "What?"

"If King Candy finds out then Oreanna will be in a lot of trouble." Taffyta said. "I'm not sure you completely know what you're doing but good luck."

"Just don't go easy on me because this is my first race." Vanellope said. "I prefer to lose with pride than winning against you holding back."

"Isn't it no fair that we, you know, KNOW how to drive?" Candlehead said.

"I've taken lessons all day today and most of last night."

"What happens if you win?" Taffyta asked. Vanellope shrugged. "Well good luck. Just so you know, I'm gonna win." Vanellope smiled.

"I'm gonna do my best no matter what." she said. Then she remembered. "I know this goes without saying, especially since Taffyta already said it, but don't tell anyone I'm Vanellope. I don't want any of you to get in trouble. Especially Oreanna."

"We get it." Jubileena said. "See ya after the race." They left to find their respective karts.

"I'm finally going to race." Vanellope said to herself.

(3...2...1...GO!)

The race had started. Vanellope had started off alright, quickly jumping three places ahead. Then she heard the announcer.

"SWEET SEEKERS!"

"What are sweet seekers?" Vanellope asked Candlehead who was to her left.

"A lot of trouble. They hit three other racers." she answered. "The ones who get hit are knocked off course." She looked behind her. "And here come two of them."

It was true. There were two yellow balls heading straight for them. Jubileena sped up, not wanting to get hit. Vanellope did the same for a minute. She stayed behind Adorabeezle for a minute. As soon as the sweet seekers were directly behind Vanellope, she sped up again and checked. Sure enough the two sweet seekers were right behind her. At the last second, she pulled ahead of Adorabeezle and quickly went in front of her. The sweet seekers, still following Vanellope, hit Adorabeezle right into a wall.

The crowd cheered at such an amazing maneuver. Oreanna cheered the loudest. Vanellope drove faster to catch up to Jubileena.

"That was fun." Vanellope said.

"Don't get overconfident." Jubileena said. "Including me, you still have five racers to pass." Vanellope laughed. Then she looked over Jubileena and had a surprised look. Jubileena turned to see what it was. She looked over the wall and couldn't see anything. She looked back to Vanellope to see what it was. But she wasn't there. Jubileena looked ahead and saw a wall. She crashed and fell out of her kart.

Vanellope had caught up to Rancis and past right by him. At this point, she caught up to Candlehead.

"Hey you're in fourth place." she said.

"I know." Vanellope said. "I plan to win this too." She looked ahead to see a straight road. She used a licorice rope to keep the joystick in that position. Then she tightened Oreanna's hat around her head. Suddenly, it flew off. Vanellope jumped up to grab it. Candlehead also jumped to grab it and let go of the controls. She caught the hat and threw it to Vanellope. Candlehead was about to sit down but lost her balance and fell, luckily in her kart which was still out of control. Vanellope sat down and took the licorice rope off the joystick."Later Candlehead." She drove toward Taffyta and King Candy who were fighting for first. Vanellope was right behind them. Taffyta looked back and smiled.

"Hey, Oreanna, you're on fire today." she said. "If I weren't in this race, you might've won." Vanellope smiled. But had a horrified look on her face when she felt herself pixelate.

"No! Not now." She almost yelled. She glitched and teleported in front of Taffyta and King Candy, backwards. Vanellope was extremely scared. She turned around, hoping that King Candy didn't see her face.

"What!?" he shouted. He saw her. "Guards, stop the race! The glitch is racing as Oreanna." He grabbed a Cherry Bomb and threw it at Vanellope. It hit the back of the car and Vanellope spun out of control. When King Candy through another one at Vanellope, she caught it and threw it back. It hit him straight on and he had spun wildly into Taffyta. Vanellope had regained control and was almost at the finish line. Suddenly, a jawbreaker came right at her and knocked her off the track. She looked at where it came from and saw a few guards. She tried to start the kart again to get away but it was broken. She jumped out and ran as fast as she could.

Back at the bleachers, Oreanna was worried. She ran to where Vanellope was but stayed out of sight. Vanellope ran but eventually the guards caught her. Oreanna jumped out and threw rocks at the guards. Vanellope was able to get away and the two ran away together. The guards caught up and almost had them. Vanellope felt herself pixelate. She tried to grab Oreanna but pixelated too fast. Oreanna had only barely touched Vanellope before she glitched away. The only thing it did was give each other their own clothes and Vanellope got her screamed before the guards put her in a bag.

(At Diet Cola Mountain)

Vanellope had repixelated in her bed. She looked around for Oreanna. Then she saw the white glove Oreanna had been wearing in her hand. Vanellope was really worried. She sat there, close to tears.

"This is all my fault." she muttered.


	4. Deletion

DeletionDeletion

Oreanna was sitting in the fungeon. After the guards had caught her, King Candy had her put into the most secure room there. He needed her out eventually since she was on the roster. So he agreed that if she could break out, she would be pardoned from her past crimes.

She sighed. She was chained to a wall that did not have anything on the other side. The cell door had several bars that we're four inches thick. That door was on a wall that was a foot thick. Between her and that door was a put of lava that was several feet wide. On the other side of that door we're three guards. There was a reason that it was called the most secure cell.

She felt hopeless. There wasn't a chance that she could break the chains, the lava was way too wide, and the guards were way too strong. And those bars on the door we're too thick. She was angry. Not at Vanellope. If given the chance, even if she knew it would happen the same way, she would let Vanellope race as her all over again. She was mad at King Candy. Oreanna knew that he made these laws to protect the citizens but she still hated him. She looked at her ungloved hand. Suddenly, something that completely terrified Oreanna happened. Her wrist pixelated and passed through the chains. She stared at it for a few seconds. Then she tried to mimic it with her other hand. Surprisingly, it worked.

"What's going on here?" she wondered. Then it hit her. When Vanellope glitched away and Oreanna's hand past through Vanellope's disappearing pixels, it must have damaged Oreanna's coding, resulting in a glitch. The hard thing to understand was how she had such control over it in one minute and Vanellope was growing more out of control for over one year.

She took her mind away from those thoughts and focused on the problem at hand. She walked to the edge of the lava and closed her eyes. She glitched across without much difficulty. Then she looked outside. The guards obviously thought she couldn't possibly make it this far so they left. She glitched out of the cell and noticed the hall was empty.

Oreanna thought about leaving the castle but decided against it. She needed answers and now.

She left the fungeon and searched for something that could tell her what's going on. She came upon what looked like an NES controller. She touched it with her hand and her glitch showed her what buttons to push. She pushed the combination in and a secret room with a bunch of blue floating boxes.

She walked in and found that there wasn't any gravity. She looked at the boxes. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that all the boxes had names of racers on them. She saw her own, Taffyta's, Jubileena's, Candlehead's, Minty Zaki's, and more. She looked for Vanellope and noticed she wasn't there. Then she noticed the box all the way out from the rest. She glitched over and grabbed it. "What's going on here?"

"Perhaps I could explain." a voice said. Oreanna looked behind her and saw a cloud of pixels. "My name is Pix. I am what humans refer to as a god. This is because I have exact knowledge of the game I support."

"Okay, I have a few questions for you then." Oreanna said. "Why can I control my glitch so easily when Vanellope is still getting worse?"

"Because you were still part of the system when you got it, you're coding can process it more easily. I'm certain you know that you got the glitch when Vanellope accidentally broke your coding in two. She could probably learn it if she wore the glove she took from you. It would just take a long time. Sixteen years would be about right. Fifteen if she's really good with it. No way she can master it faster, though."

"Okay, tell me why King Candy hates Vanellope. Why won't he let her race?"

"Because, if he does then his cover will be blown. He's not an actual character." Oreanna was stunned. "Perhaps it'll be easier if I just showed you." Pix flew right at Oreanna and sat through her. Suddenly images of King Candy tearing cables out of Vanellope's code box, and then she saw King Candy glitch and turn into Turbo. She gasped.

"One more thing. Why didn't King Candy just delete her?"

"If she we're deleted then this game would fall apart. You see, Vanellope isn't just a glitch." Pix floated toward Oreanna and touched her forehead. "There, you're memory of Vanellope is back." Just then, a cord from Oreanna's box plugged itself into Vanellope's. Oreanna nodded.

"Good bye, I'm gonna go and correct everything I can. Thank you for explaining everything." She was about to leave but stopped. "Will I ever see you again?"

"You might see me under a different name when you're deleted." Oreanna glitched to the exit and closed the door. She turned around to see King Candy.

"Snooping around, are you?" he said. Oreanna glared at him. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did." Oreanna said. "You don't know I know what what you did. But I know. And I'll tell everybody. Then they'll know." King Candy was confused. "I know you erased the memory of the other racers. I know you are Turbo. I know that you don't want PRINCESS Vanellope to race so that she can't regain her title. I know everything. I am going tell the person who has the most to do with this: my sister, Vanellope." Oreanna grinned.

"Okay, I'll just delete you." he said, nonchalantly. Oreanna touched the door and messed up the coding randomly.

"Good luck with that." Oreanna said. She glitched away and heard King Candy call the guards. She glitched out as fast as she could. Oreanna got away before any of the guards knew what happened. She saw Candlehead and stopped her. As soon as Candlehead saw Oreanna, she jumped out of her kart and hugged her.

"I thought you were in jail." she said.

"I was. I broke out and I gotta find Vanellope. My kart's wrecked. Can I borrow yours?" Oreanna said. Candlehead handed the keys to Oreanna. Just then, the guards ran out to chase after her. "Sorry about this." Oreanna pushed Candlehead to the ground, jumped in the kart, and drove away. After she was sure that she lost the guards, she wrote a message for Candlehead with the paper she found in the kart.

"Candlehead. I'm certain that I'll have been deleted before you read this. After I'm gone, please remember me. Look after Vanellope for me. She's my sister. And remember, don't bully people for no reason."

Suddenly, her hand started fading in and out. She drove to Diet Cola Mountain while writing a note. It read, "I don't have much time. No matter what they tell you, it isn't true. I either have or will be deleted. Before anything else, put on the gloves. It will..." Her hand disappeared before anything else. Oreanna glitched the rest of the way to the mountain. She was about to put the note on Vanellope's bed. Then she started fading away completely. She lost her balance and fell. While reaching for a stalactite to grab, but she impaled and tore the note in two. She didn't really notice when she hit the ground or when she started rolling. She rolled until she fell into the diet cola and burst into pixels and coding.

(a few minutes later)

"Where am I?" Oreanna thought. She looked around. She saw the sky, the trees, the mountains, then she looked down and noticed that the ground was several yards above the ground. She was floating across the sky of Sugar Rush.

"So this is what being a real ghost is like." Oreanna said. She looked around and saw Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena. She tried to yell for their attention, but it didn't work. Her voice was gone. She moved closer to listen.

"I can't believe that Oreanna's gone." Jubileena said. "How do you think Vanellope will react?"

"She won't." Taffyta said. "We're not telling her. I couldn't bare to be the one to do that to her. She'll be crushed because she's the one who got Oreanna in trouble and she was her only friend."

"What about us?" Candlehead said. Oreanna was wondering if Candlehead found her kart yet. Taffyta sighed.

"Oreanna was deleted to prove a point that Vanellope was not allowed to race." she said. "If anyone were to help her get in a race then the same would happen to them. So we can't help her again. Also, Vanellope was almost caught when she had a high speed kart. If she were in a pedal kart then she would be sent straight to the fungeon. We have to stop her in any way we can. Even if it involves breaking her kart again."

"But I can't do that to her." Candlehead said. "No matter what my reasons are, I couldn't do that to Vanellope. It's not what Oreanna would want." Oreanna would be nodding if she could be seen.

"I know that." Taffyta said. "But my second reason is that if Vanellope races and finished then she would be added to the roster. Racers would see her Glitching while they raced as her and think the game is broken. I would be fine with that if it was just us and we all chose it. But we have other racers to think about. And if the game is unplugged then she'll be stuck in here since glitched can't leave their game. She'll be killed."

"Fine," Candlehead said hesitantly. "I won't be nice to Vanellope. But I won't be mean to her. I'm not saying anything bad to her and if we have to smash the kart then I'm just gonna act it. I won't be mean." Vanellope had pulled up in her pedal kart.

"Hey guys, what happened to Oreanna?" she asked. Taffyta noticed that the pedal kart was finished. She was mad.

"Oreanna was arrested and the only thing you thought was finishing that piece of junk?" she said, angrily. Vanellope backed away a bit..

"No I finished the kart to look for her faster." she said. Taffyta, Jubileena, and Candlehead all believed her but still had to look otherwise.

"Then why didn't you just glitch around?" Jubileena said. "It would have been much faster."

"You didn't care about Oreanna." Taffyta said. "You never cared about any of us. You just wanted that stupid kart of yours so you could race. You even sacrificed Oreanna to get there." She picked up a rock. "She's never allowed to race again." Vanellope gasped. "She doesn't ever wanna see you again. Also, this is from her." She walked over to the kart and pulled Vanellope out roughly. Then started to smash the kart. Vanellope tried to stop her but Candlehead held her down. Jubileena grabbed a candy cane bra chi and smashed the kart with Taffyta.

Vanellope started to cry. First she got her best friend arrested. Now her other friends are saying that Oreanna hated her and had asked them to destroy the kart.

Oreanna had tried in vain to get them to stop destroying the kart. She wished that when she was deleted, she just disappeared instead. Suddenly, she realized that Vanellope's voice was becoming fainter. She was only barely able to hear Candlehead say, "It's for the best." And saw her tear drop. Then Oreanna faded away completely just as Taffyta and Jubileena stopped and walked away from the pile of broken pieces with Candlehead.

(With Oreanna)

Oreanna had woken up. She was on the ground somewhere by a city. All over the ground were black squares with blue outlines in a grid like formation.

"Where am I now?" she said, exasperated.

"In the Grid." said a voice. Oreanna turned around. She saw a cloud of pixels. "Hello, Oreanna."

"Hello, Pix." she said.


	5. Into the Grid

Into the Grid

"What is this place?" Oreanna asked. She was walking around the grid with Pix on her right. He was mostly showing her around the place.

"The digital equivalent of an afterlife." Pix answered. "This is where deleted or killed programs go." Oreanna thought about Vanellope.

"Will I ever see Vanellope again?" she asked.

"There are three scenarios where that's possible. The first and most likely is that she'll eventually be deleted and sent here. The second most likely is that your data is used to make a new character or game that would be in the arcade. If that's the case, you still won't remember her when you see her. The third takes too many conditions. The chances are almost exactly zero."

"What are they and what happens?"

"You can be brought back as yourself with your entire memory intact under seven conditions. The first is that you have to have died at least once, not deleted. Actually died in your own game. The second is that you had to have had a glitch. The third is that everyone has to want you back. The fourth is that you have to have an avatar for your consciousness to be put into. the fifth is that a bit of your initial coding has to be there. The sixth is that the ruler has to shed just one tear for you. The seventh may seem the easiest right now because you only got here. It's that when you feel life tugging you back, you have to choose to go back."

"Well I'm staying." Oreanna said. If Pix had a face, he'd look surprised. Not too many people give up that fast. "I never died. Just been deleted." Pix understood. "Is it possible that I could see what Vanellope is doing?" Pix stretched out a piece of him and touched Oreanna's forehead.

(in Sugar Rush)

Vanellope was just outside Diet Cola Mountain. She had stopped crying but was still clearly sad. She walked through the secret entrance of Diet Cola Mountain. She walked to her bed and tried to sleep. Then she saw Oreanna's bed.

Vanellope stood up walked over to it and thought about her pedal kart. The memory of it being broken to pieces filled her with rage. Vanellope had grabbed the bed and pushed it into the diet cola. She picked up the white glove and was about to throw it in when she stopped. She stared at it for a few minutes then put it down.

Then she noticed a piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up and most of it was ripped. What was left said, "Put on the gloves. It will" That was it. She glanced at the glove and put it on. It shined and disappeared completely. Vanellope was surprised but still sad. She went to her bed and lay back down.

(On the Grid)

"Just so you know, time passes by faster there." Pix said. "For every hour that passes by here, a day passes there."

"So in other words, a year there is fifteen days here." Oreanna added up. "Is there a limit on when I can check on Vanellope?"

"I'll send images to your head if I think you might want to know what's going on."

"Okay. I'm gonna check out the city." Oreanna said. She was about to walk and then stopped. "Could I get a kart somewhere?" Then a square on the ground of the grid flipped quickly. On the other side was a kart exactly like the one Oreanna had in Sugar Rush.

"It's awesome!" She tried to glitch into the seat but couldn't do it. A little confused, she jumped into the kart. "Why can't I glitch?" she asked. But she turned and Pix was gone. Oreanna assumed it was because glitches were automatically patched when coming to the grid. She started up the kart and drove into the city as fast as she could.

"Welcome to Grid City." a voice said. Oreanna continued past and turned a corner. She stopped at a store called "Sweet Embrace". It looked like a candy store. She walked in and grabbed a chocolate. She sniffed it and ate it.

"I hope you plan to pay for that." said a voice. Oreanna looked around and panicked, saying that she didn't have any money and that she was sorry. "I'm just kidding." Oreanna calmed down. "You must be new here. In Grid City we don't have a money system. It would be useless considering the fact that anyone could spawn money and anything else they need right out of the ground."

"I guess so." She walked back outside and started to drive the kart around. In a split second, she moved around a corner and almost hit someone on a motor bike. He was wearing blue and his bike was blue. He looked at her but then kept going. Then another one of him popped out in red. There were others in greens, black, and white.

They were racing. Oreanna revved up her engine and drove to catch up. The other racers turned a corner and she followed. This continued for a little bit until Oreanna saw the finish line. At this point, she sped up and got ahead of some of the bikes. In the end, she placed second. They all stopped and got out of their rides.

"Good race." Oreanna said as she extended her hand to shake. The biker shook her hand but didn't say anything. Instead he looked at the ground and a piece of the grid flipped. On the other side was a pad of paper and a pencil. The biker picked it up and wrote something down.

He handed it to Oreanna. It read "Back at ya. Sorry for not talking. I have to take off my helmet but I don't have a face. We're from Excitebike. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Sugar Rush." Oreanna said. "Are there any other racers around?"

The Excitebike racer took the paper and wrote, "Yeah there are the guys from TurboTime and RoadBlasters." Oreanna thought about this.

"Where are they?" The blue Excitebike waved for her to follow. He mounted his bike and Oreanna got in her kart.

She followed the Excitebike across the city all the way to an old warehouse. The Excitebike stood up and walked over to a code box next to a garage door. He punched in the code and the door opened. Inside, Jet and Set from TurboTime were leaning on their respective karts. On the other side of the building were cars from RoadBlasters. No drivers, just cars. They all turned to her.

"Anyone wanna race?" Oreanna asked. Jet and Set jumped in their karts and moved to the starting line. Oreanna lined up too. She looked at the cars from RoadBlasters.

"We're good. Maybe tomorrow." came a voice from a loudspeaker.

"So where's the track?" Oreanna asked.

"It's a street race." Jet said.

"Here hold this to learn the track." Set said. He threw her a medallion like object. It was blue and silver but that's all Oreanna saw before it disappeared when she caught it. Immediately, knowledge was planted in her head.

(3...2...1...GO!)

The three had quickly accelerated. Oreanna was in the lead. She looked back expecting Jet and Set to be way behind. To her surprise, they were right behind her. Jet pulled up beside her.

"You guys are keeping up surprisingly well for a couple of old timers." Oreanna commented.

"The Grid automatically adjusts the racers' speeds to the fastest vehicle." Set explained from behind. "It's to make it fair." Oreanna tried to think of a strategy until it hit her. She thought of a square on the Grid to flip and give her a power up box. It did and she got an ice cream cannon. She aimed it at Jet who was a bit ahead. She fired the cannon and it missed.

"I need to race more." Oreanna said to herself. Luckily, the cannon surprised Jet enough to knock him off course. Oreanna summoned another power up box and got a Cherry Bomb. She turned a corner and planted it. Just as she thought, Set turned the corner and hit the Cherry Bomb. It exploded and he ended up crashed into the second floor of a building. He shook himself loose and continued to race.

"Two can play that game." Set said. He spawned a power up box from Mario Kart. He grabbed it. "Yes! Blue turtle shell." He launched it and the turtle she'll headed straight for Oreanna. She was stopped by it and both Jet and Set ran ahead. She spawned a box in front of her and got Sweet Seekers. She shot one at Set and Two at Jet. They tried to dodge but were knocked off track. Oreanna drove ahead and saw the finish line. Just to be sure, she spawned a box from Mario Kart and got three red mushrooms. She used each one consecutively and crossed the finish line.

She jumped out of her kart and cheered. "I won! I won!"

"You would think it's the first race you won." Jet said. Oreanna regained her composure.

"It wasn't the first I've won. But I haven't won a race in over right months." Jet and Set felt this to be strange. She was really good at racing. "I'm actually the second best racer from Sugar Rush. But I just don't have the same competitive edge that the others do." A thought popped into her head. "Hey can you guys tell me about Turbo?" Jet and Set were completely surprised. They hadn't been asked about Turbo since their game was unplugged over twenty years ago.

"So you're from Litwak's arcade." Set said, almost as a question. "Before RoadBlasters came out, Turbo wasn't the worst person in the arcade. He was a bossy, egotistical showoff. But a month before RoadBlasters came out, he let the popularity get to his head. He bossed everyone around. He turned into a power hungry maniac. That hunger was quenched until he lost his popularity to RoadBlasters. He became insane."

"He decided to try and regain his popularity," Jet continued. "but we tried to stop him, telling him that he'd only get us all unplugged. He became enraged and beat us unconscious. Then he tied us up and left us there."

"He went for RoadBlasters." Set started again. "We saw it through the screen. He broke the cars there. Then when they responses, he took the wheels off of most of the cars and took his car out. All of us were unplugged and sent here. In fact, the RoadBlasters characters are so depressed still that they won't even come out of their cars. They had ten days at life and it was taken away by a maniac." Oreanna had sympathized with them. She had unfairly been taken away from a game by the same maniac.

Suddenly, images flooded her mind.

(in Sugar Rush)

Vanellope had been working on a new pedal kart. It was half way finished. Suddenly, Taffyta, Jubileena, and Rancis pulled up in their karts. Taffyta was the first to step out of her kart.

"I thought we told you that you can't race." Taffyta said. Vanellope looked up.

"I'm only gonna race once." Vanellope answered. "Then I'll get a real kart and give it to Oreanna to race as me." Taffyta was a little surprised. "It's only right. I deprived her of her racing privileges. I should get them back, even if I have to make the sacrifice of my own."

"But I thought that Oreanna-" Rancis started before Jubileena interrupted him.

"Was expelled from racing." she said. "And she's in enough trouble already. Don't even try."

"Shut up!" Vanellope yelled. The three backed away. "If I wanna race, I'll race. I can handle the verbal abuse any racer throws at me. Even if you guys and Candlehead came out here to call me names break my kart, or even physically harm me, fine. But it hurts the most that my best friend hates me so much that she won't even come out of wherever she is to say it to my face. I'll do whatever it takes to get my friend back." Taffyta paused for a moment.

"I can sympathize with that." Taffyta said. "But I'll do whatever it takes to protect all my friends. Including this." She picked up a branch and whacked it. Unlike last time, Vanellope stood there watching. Soon Rancis and Jubileena joined in. Within seconds, the kart was a pile of rubble.

Taffyta got in her kart and drove away. Rancis and Jubileena followed close behind. Vanellope watched them and the looked back at the kart. She moved some of the rubble around until she found all the reusable parts possible. Then she walked to Diet Cola Mountain.


	6. The Other Side

The Other Side

"That is a nice kart." Set said. It was two hours since Oreanna won the race. They all were just relaxing outside the city. "What's the name?"

"I just got it." Oreanna said. "It does look like my kart from the game. I would give it the name of that one but it wouldn't be fair."

"Why not?" Jet asked.

"It's my firm belief that karts are like people." Oreanna explained. "I wouldn't wanna replace that kart. The Cream Getaway is my own, built with my own two hands." She glanced down at her hands. "Literally. This one, no matter how fast, is an imitation given to me by the Grid. When I look at the Getaway, the site brings back all the memories I share with her. When I look at this one, I don't get any of that. I just see it."

"So what are you gonna name it?" Set asked. Oreanna thought about it.

"How about the Crushing Cookie?" she offered. Set and Jet considered it.

"It's pretty good." Jet said. "But why do all your karts have to have a candy themes name?"

"That's just the way things are in my game." Oreanna answered.

"Well you're not in your game anymore." Set said. "You're in the grid. You don't have to do it the same way."

"You're one to talk." Oreanna said.

"What are you talking about?" Jet said.

"I've heard people tell me in the arcade that you guys always take turns talking. You guys are still doing it."

"Do we?" Set asked.

"Yes. You do."

"I've never noticed before." Jet said.

"So Jet say something again." Oreanna said. Jet tried to but couldn't think of anything to say.

"You can't make him say something under pressure." Set said.

"Okay then you say something again." Oreanna said.

"Something again." Jet said. Oreanna laughed a bit.

"Okay. I'll think of anew name for the kart." she said. Suddenly, the red Excitebike rode up with a note. It said "Wanna meet for lunch?"

"Where at?" Oreanna said.

"The racers' guild. Where else?" Set said. Oreanna was confused. "It doesn't ever matter where we eat. We just spawn good out of the ground. So we just meet at the guild building."

"I figured that but what's the racers' guild?" Oreanna asked. "I'm new here. I don't know about these things."

"The racers' guild is where racers from all different games come together." Jet said. "All the residents of Grid City are separated into groups. There are the warriors' guild, the wizards' guild, the unimportant characters' guild,which I think is also the most depressed guild, even a villains' guild." Oreanna remembered a new thing that Clyde from Pacman started. It sounded similar to a villains' guild. But she shook her head of the thought.

"Okay, let's go." she said. They jumped in their karts and drove to the building they were all at earlier.

Oreanna sat down at the table with Jet, Set, and all the excitebikes. Jet and Set spawned up some food. Jet took corn dogs and Set took a hamburger with fries. Oreanna looked at the ground and one of the squares flipped to reveal cherry pie. She grabbed it and started to eat it. Jet and Set looked at her.

"What?" Oreanna asked.

"Pie for lunch?" Set asked. "Don't you want something else like pizza or hot dogs, or maybe fried chicken?"

"Look at my kart." Oreanna said. "I come from a candy and pastry themed game. I eat candy, pastries, and desserts."

"Okay, we're gonna introduce you to something new." Jet said. "Let's start out slow and with Italian." He spawned a cannoli and gave it to her. "Try it." Oreanna took a bite and thought that it was great. She took a few more bites.

"We should have these in Sugar Rush." she said. "They're really good."

"Later we'll introduce you to spaghetti." Set said. They continued eating in silence until Oreanna noticed that the excitebikes weren't eating. She inquired about this and Jet answered.

"They physically can't take off their helmets. They just sit here during meals. Although they do join in the conversations." The green Excitebike wrote something on paper and gave it to Oreanna. It said "It's no big deal."

Oreanna looked at the ground. "Do you guys ever wonder what's on the other side of the panels on the ground?" Everyone nodded. "Have any of you figured it out yet?" They all shook their head no.

"We don't exactly know if there's another side." Set said. "We tried sliding through once when spawning an item. We tried opening a stairway down there but it didn't work. We tried breaking it open but I broke the hammer. We tried everything that we could do." Oreanna thought about this. She got an idea. She looked at the ground to spawn something. A panel flipped to reveal Pix on the other side. The racers were all surprised, even Oreanna.

"I did that but I didn't expect it to work." she said.

"You wanted to see me?" Pix asked.

"We were wondering what's on the other side of these squares." Jet said. Pix depixelated. Before he finished, Oreanna jumped up and into his cloud. They both teleported out of the building. Oreanna couldn't tell where they were going. After a second, they landed somewhere. It was similar to the Grid but with inverted colors. White squares with red outlines in a grid like formation. She looked around for Pix. The floating cloud of blue pixels was no where to be seen.

"Are you happy now?" his voice said. "This is the other side of the grid. It's impossible to escape. You'll be stuck here forever." Oreanna gasped. She looked at one of the squares. She spawned her kart from the Grid. It worked halfway. It spawned but it was more like a net shaped like the kart. "There's your kart. On this side, it's stripped of all color. You can't have color when going over."

"So you're saying that in order to go over, I can't have any color." Oreanna said.

"That is correct. However, you do have color." Oreanna thought about this. If the rest of the world can do it, so could she. She looked at her arm and a square inch of it flipped and turned white with a red outline. Pix gasped. Oreanna made the rest of her arm do that and it had the same net texture the kart had. She did this until her whole body shared the texture. She looked at the panel she stood on and closed her eyes. She imagined Black Grid. She imagined one of the tiles flipping to reveal her in full color. When she opened her eyes she saw Black Grid. Pix showed up. "Amazing. You are the second person to go there and you came back in less than five minutes."

"Who was the first?" Oreanna asked.

"A paddle from pong. It was never seen again. I had to erase everyone's memories of it so no one ever looked for it." Then his pixels ruptured slightly. "Here's one." Oreanna was about to ask what she meant when images filled her head again.

(in Sugar Rush)

Vanellope had been working on her kart again. It had a ways to go before it was done but she collected parts ahead of time. Taffyta pulled up again, Candlehead with her. This time, she stepped out of the kart with a bat.

"Are you ever gonna learn?" she asked. She readied the bat.

"Wait!" Vanellope said. "This kart isn't to race. This one is a gift for Oreanna." Taffyta stopped. She put the bat down and looked at the pedal kart.

"You realize a kart like this won't make up for what you've done." Taffyta said. Vanellope nodded.

"I'm not trying to." she said. "I just wanna prove to her that I'm sorry." Taffyta and Candlehead looked at her, then looked back at the pedal kart, then back at Vanellope who was now holding a bag of frosting.

"Where did you get that frosting from?" Candlehead asked.

"Frosting button." Vanellope said.

"This-this game doesn't have a frosting button." Candlehead said.

"Then where did I get this frosting from?" Vanellope said, now confused. Taffyta and Candlehead were also confused but soon forgot about it.

"We'll let you finish the kart but only if you give it straight to us when you're done." Taffyta said. "But it's a one time thing."

"Deal." Vanellope said, extending her hand for Taffyta to shake. Taffyta shook it and left in her kart with Candlehead close behind. Vanellope continued to work on the pedal kart. She used the bag of frosting to write "Oreo Overlord" on the side.

(On the Grid)

Oreanna finished watching and looked at Pix. "Thanks Pix. Hey that kart frame down there is the actual kart?" Pix nodded as much as he could being a cloud. Oreanna spawned her kart and then a bag of frosting. Using the bag of frosting, she wrote "The Vanellope" on the side. It was named.


	7. I can't Stop It

**Okay, I finally figured out how to edit this from my phone. Anyway, I ask my readers to let me know about any typos I make in the story and I will try to fix them. Read and review.**

I Can't Stop it

It's been seven months (fourteen years in GCS) since Oreanna first entered the Grid. She made a lot more friends since then. She met the old sonic the hedgehog, the first pokemon, she even met the five forms of Missingno. She made an average one story house and decorated it. It was nice but it didn't feel like a home to her no matter what she did.

She continued watching Vanellope through the images that Pix sent her. Oreanna watched her make karts and Taffyta break them. The kart that Vanellope made for Oreanna was given to Taffyta who kept it safe. She even supported Vanellope a bit when she tried to sneak into the bakery to make a kart.

Right now, she was relaxing on her sponge cake bed, watching television. A few months ago, she didn't even know it existed. Now she was addicted to it.

"I guess what they say is true." a voice came from her window. She looked over and saw Sonic the hedgehog. "TV takes over your life when you let it." Oreanna smiled.

"Wanna race?" she asked. Sonic nodded. Oreanna jumped out of her window and into the Vanellope. If this was the new Sonic, Oreanna would have never stood a chance. However, it was Sonic from the older games. He was noticeably slower than the new Sonic. Then Mario from the original Mario Kart pulled up next to them.

"Can I join in?" he asked. Oreanna nodded. A couple more racers like the green and black excitebikes, and Jet and Set all joined in. They took their positions at the starting line.

"Okay, the rules are simple." Oreanna said. "This is a sprint race. Use any power ups you want but wait thirty seconds before spawing a new one." Everyone agreed.

(3...2...1...GO!)

The race started with Sonic in the front followed by Mario. The green excitebike was quickly gaining on them along with Jet and Set. Oreanna was behind them with the black excitebike following her. She spawned a box from Sugar Rush and got cherry bombs. She turned a corner and planted the bomb on the spot. Black excitebike turned without seeing it and was knocked off course.

Up ahead, Jet shot a green turtle shell at the green excitebike but missed and hit Mario. Mario spun out of control and hit the green excitebike. Jet, Set, and Oreanna passed right by them. Oreanna spawned another upgrade box. This time she got sweet seekers. She decided to save them for later and tried to pass Set. He spawned a box from Mario kart Wii but Oreanna rammed him into the wall. She activated sweet seekers just as she got the box that Set spawned.

She got a mega mushroom and used it immediately. She, along with the sweet seeker gun on her kart, grew four times normal size. Oreanna positioned the gun and shot it at Sonic. It hit him right in the back and blew him upwards. He went so high up that it was impossible to see him. She shot another one at Jet and he too was blown sky high. She aimed the gun at Set. Knowing what would happen, he hit the brakes and stopped his car. Oreanna shot it at the black excitebike who was next in line. He was able to dodge the shot but the explosion propelled him into a wall.

Oreanna's mega mushroom wore off and she reverted to normal size. She turned around just in time to turn a corner. "Alright!" she shouted. "I'm definitely gonna win now." She was about to turn a final corner when she felt images of Vanellope filled her mind.

(in Sugar Rush)

Vanellope was sitting at the top of the tallest candy cane tree in the forest watching today's race. She found herself thinking about all the reasons why she must race. First was that she wanted to be respected or at least acknowledged as a racer. The second was so she could finally race, the one thing she truly wanted to do. The third and most important was to regain her friendship with Oreanna.

Turning her attention back to the race, she saw Taffyta was winning. Even through all the bullying that Taffyta was responsible for, Vanellope still found herself rooting for her a bit.

She started down the tree when the race was over, getting ready to work on her multiple karts. A year ago, she felt it hopeless to be able to finish one kart. She started making extra karts all over sugar rush so that anyone who smashed one wouldn't look for the other. She was close to finishing the last two already.

Suddenly something big and red came hurtling through the forest. It was heading straight for her and she glitched up a couple branches without thinking. She looked down and saw a huge man with freakishly disproportionate hands. Vanellope jumped down a couple branches and laid down on a branch. She figured she might as well have some gun with the guy.

"Hi mister." she said loudly to get his attention. He was startled and fell down. "Hello." he said hi back and Vanellope continued. "What's your name?" He looked at her and back up the tree.

"Uh, Ralph, Wreck-it Ralph." he answered.

"You're not from here, are you?" Vanellope asked.

(in the Grid)

Oreanna woke up and saw that she crashed into a wall before she made the final turn. She looked around and noticed that the other racers had crowded around her. She jumped out of her kart.

"Who won?" she asked. Mario raised his hand. "Dang. I thought for sure I was gonna win."

"You okay?" Set asked. Oreanna nodded.

"Just a sudden headache." she said. "So who's up for dinner?" All six hands shot up.

(at the racers' guild two minutes later)

Oreanna, Sonic, Mario, Jet and Set, and the excitebikes all sat down. Oreanna spawned a box of pepperoni pizza. She put it on the table and took a slice.

Ever since Jet and Set introduced her to Italian food she had eaten it a lot. She also enjoyed American style Chinese food and Mexican food.

The green excitebike put a piece of paper on the table and slid it to Oreanna. She read it and it said "Are you ever gonna tell us what's on the other side?" Oreanna shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm sworn to secrecy." she said. "All I can tell you is that it was supposed to be inescapable but I found a way out in one try." Jet begged her to tell him. "No. But I'll do this. I'll write down events on a piece of paper and hide it in my house. As soon as I leave the grid then you can search as much as you want." Suddenly, more images popped into her head.

(in Sugar Rush)

Vanellope was on the track with her hood up. She had a ribbon hanging out of her pocket. She waited until the other racers had put their coins in. Then she threw her odd looking coin into the machine and finally saw her name on the board. She jumped up excitedly and glitched as she did so.

King Candy ordered the immediate capture of Vanellope. Then something covered in taffy ran through and frightened everyone.

(in the Grid)

Oreanna held her head for a minute. She finished her pizza and waved goodbye. She drove her kart to the front of her house and summoned Pix.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I've been getting more frequent images of Vanellope lately and I was wondering if I could keep watching. By the way, was that last one a dream or real because it was bizarre."

"It was real." Pix said. "But these are things that will be interesting to you."

"Okay." Just as Oreanna said that, she saw new pictures.

(in sugar rush)

"This time we all have to join in." Taffyta said. She was talking to Candlehead, and Jubileena.

"No." Candlehead said. "I won't do it."

"I told you." Taffyta said. "If she races then we'll be homeless and she'll be killed." Candlehead still shook her head. "Listen Candlehead. Do you think that I like doing the things I do to her? To break her kart, be mean to her for no reason, cause her physical harm? I don't. I do it for the good of this game. Ordinarily I'd be fine with all of you sitting out and me doing it alone but this time she has an actual chance to race. We have to make sure there is no way of her kart coming back in time." Candlehead was hesitant at first but nodded. Jubileena did the same.

(in the Grid)

"I don't wanna watch this." Oreanna said.

"I understand." Pix said. "But I don't send these to you. You can only watch these when they have something to do with a person whom you have an unbreakable bond with. I can't stop it." Oreanna nodded. Then more images rushed through her head.


	8. Watching the Wreckers

**Okay, eighth chapter is up. Read and Review. Any feedback is necessary. **

Watching the Wreckers

Oreanna had been watching Vanellope and Wreck-it Ralph for hours now. She had watched the racers breaking Vanellope's new working pedal kart, the Likkity Split, and Ralph scaring them off. Oreanna had laughed at Gloyd, who in his hurry to get away had jumped over his kart. He almost landed on his feet but slipped in a puddle of chocolate.

She watched them make a deal and ralph break into the Bakery and help Vanellope make a kart.

Right now he was teaching her how to drive. She had crashed into Ralph ten times now. On the bright side, she made eleven attempts so far. She was getting better even though the last one only narrowly missed.

"You live in a racing game, you watch every random roster race, you say that racing is in your code, and you still don't know how to drive?" Ralph ranted annoyed. Vanellope nodded.

"There was this one time that I knew." she said. "But that was years and years ago. Thanks to my learning from an expert, I lost my closest friend." She had a sad look for a little bit and then was more determined. "Just another reason I have to race." She started driving again.

This time instead of thinking, she let her instinct take over. It went much more smoothly than the other times. She made a few full laps before crashing. The next time she made it without crashing at all but instead accidentally glitched onto the ramp. She knocked down a couple of mentos and luckily dodged the diet cola that shot up. Vanellope landed safely on the other side. Oreanna cheered until the image was gone.

(in the Grid)

Oreanna was still standing in front of her house. Pix was still floating there watching her.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"Five minutes." he said.

"Now you see, I can't be wasting time like that watching her." Oreanna said, trying to sound annoyed. "I am a racer. Five minutes is two lifetimes to me. I could have won two or three races in that time." Pix formed a face out of his pixels just to look unconvinced and reverted back

"Tell me what your real reason is." he said. "I can tell when you're lying."

"Okay fine." Oreanna said. "I don't want to watch them because as soon as I saw Ralph I knew that he would change things for Vanellope. She would regain her title and be completely happy right up until she asks about me. She'll learn about my deletion and it'll break her heart. I just don't want to have to watch that."

Pix was silent for a second. "I have work to do." he finally said. "See ya later." He depixelated. Oreanna walked inside her house and sat on the couch. Her head started filling with images.

"Here we go again."

(in Sugar Rush)

Vanellope was hung from a tree yelling for Ralph to not do something. He looked at his hands looking ashamed of what he was about to do. He raised his fist and swung it at Vanellope's kart. He did it again. Oreanna was horrified. She yelled in vain along with Vanellope for him to stop. He finished destroying it and Vanellope glitched down from the tree with a heartbroken look.

"You really are a bad guy." she said, about to cry. She ran off without looking where she was going. Oreanna was wondering what happened in the time she was gone. Vanellope ran all the way up Snow Cone mountain. She picked up a small cone and scooped up a snow cone. She sat down, ready to eat it but stopped. "What's the point?" She threw the cone down the mountain. It rolled for a bit, picking up snow as it rolled until it was a ball twice the size of Ralph and hit some people that were snowboarding down the mountain.

Normally Vanellope would laugh at this and start to run away. But she sat there, the same sad face she had before.

"Oreanna, I really wish you were here." she thought aloud. "I could use a friend." She was so distracted by her thoughts, she didn't notice Wynnchel and Duncan running up the mountain to arrest her. When she did see them, it was too late. She tried to run but they grabbed her first. Then she glitched a bit, struggling to escape but they had her.

"I smell promotion for this." Duncan said.

(in the Grid)

Oreanna was back in her living room. She spawned a glass of root beer next to the couch. She picked it up and started to drink it. She tried not to think about what happened but she couldn't shake the thought. Suddenly, Pix had repixelated in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We'll I found out something interesting." Pix answered. "You can-" was all he had time to say before she was forced to watch more of Vanellope.

(in Sugar Rush - the fungeon)

When they caught Vanellope, they immediately strapped her down with glitch-proof chains. They led her to King Candy, who put her on trial for being a glitch, being a threat to the game, illegally entering a race twice, posing as another racer to race, breaking into the Bakery, 184 counts of destruction of property (most accidental), and the damage Ralph did to the stands when he was covered in taffy. The trial was short. King Candy listed the crimes and named her guilty.

As punishment, she was to spend the rest of her life in the fungeon. She sighed, being attached to the walls by several glitch-proof chains. They we're at least long enough to walk around a little bit. She walked to the window, watching guards taking a short man dressed in blue to the castle.

There was nothing she could do to escape. She would probably be trapped for all eternity. It didn't matter. She no longer cared about racing. After having her dreams crushed by her two best friends, her spirit was gone.

After sitting in the fungeon for forty minutes, she heard some noise from another part of the fungeon. She listened more closely. To her, it sounded like a short, person,with ancient graphics yelling at a giant who was trying to explain himself.

"Probably King Candy telling Ralph what to do." she deducted. She thought about how she got there. Ralph selling her out, Oreanna abandoning her, Taffyta breaking her pedal kart, and most of all, King Candy's evil. She always wondered why he didn't just delete her. Every time she thought about it, she came to the conclusion that he just wanted to make her suffer.

Just then, the door broke down. There was a huge, shadowy figure outside of the hole in the wall. She covered her eyes since it was light out. When her eyes adjusted, she saw her kart and her spirit came back, burning stronger than ever. She still kept her face straight when she saw Ralph.

"I know, I know, I know, I'm an idiot." he said.

"And..." Vanellope egged on.

"A real numbskull." Ralph continued.

"And..." Vanellope continued adding, the hint of a smile coming on.

"A selfish diaper baby."

"And..." Vanellope had a full grin now. Ralph thought for a moment.

"A stink brain?" he suggested.

"The stinkiest brain ever." Vanellope confirmed. Ralph tore the chains off of her and she jumped in the driver's seat of her. She saw a short guy dressed in blue. He had a golden hammer strapped to his waist. "Who are you?"

"I'm Fix-it Felix Jr., the mechanic/repairman." he said. He looked at the kart. "Do you know how to drive that?" Before Vanellope could answer, Ralph jumped in.

"Of course she can drive." he said. "I taught her myself." the short guy panicked.

"I'm not getting on that thing." he said.

"Suit yourself." Vanellope said. Ralph sat on the back. She backed up slowly to get out of the fungeon and then drove a little faster through the hall. Felix was running desperately to keep up.

"Are you sure you don't wanna get on?" Ralph yelled. "She's the best racer I've ever seen. Even better than Turbo." Felix was surprised at this.

"Okay fine." Felix said. Vanellope slowed down a bit so Felix could catch up. Ralph picked him up and put him on the back of the kart. They drove right out of the castle and straight to the track.

"Hey, Vanellope." Ralph said. "When I was teaching you how to drive, you said something about a friend of yours. Could you tell me about them?" Vanellope told Ralph and Felix about Oreanna and how long ago they were friends with Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena. "You know, if King Candy told them the same load of black licorice that he told me then they were protecting you."

"What did he tell you?" Vanellope asked. Ralph told Vanellope about King Candy telling him that Vanellope would be trapped in the game while it's unplugged if she raced. "So I'm gonna die?" Ralph then told her about seeing her on the game and threatening Sour Bill into telling the truth about her being a real racer.

"I knew that I was meant to race!"

"Okay, I just got here." Felix said. "But when we're done here, you're gonna have to explain to me what's going on." Ralph nodded as they approached the starting line.

(in the Grid)

"Oreanna?" Pix asked. "What do you think?" Oreanna looked at him and realized he was talking.

"I'm sorry, I missed that." she said. "Could you repeat that?"

"I was saying that you have a chance to be revived back into Sugar Rush."


	9. The Race of a Lifetime

The Race of a Lifetime

"What was that?" Oreanna asked.

"You can return back to Sugar Rush." Pix said. "Only if Vanellope finishes the race."

"But how?" Oreanna was confused. "The conditions you told me about said that I had to have died in the game before I was deleted. I didn't die."

"Apparently, you died just as your deletion was finished." Then Oreanna remembered falling into the molten diet cola. It burned to the very core of her coding but made her glad to be deleted at the time. "You can go back under three conditions. The first is the most important. Vanellope has to win the race. This will result in the game being reset and restored to her rightful position as princess."

"Okay so Vanellope is going to be a princess again. What else?"

"The second is after she learns the truth, she creates an avatar for you to be put in. It's impossible to make a personality or consciousness without having a programmer's touch. The third is that, as the ruler, she sheds a tear, with your deletion as the cause."

"I still doubt that I could go back." Oreanna said. "Sure, King Candy ordered that no one was allowed to interfere with a random roster race so she could complete it, but I've only seen Vanellope cry once."

"We'll if she does, the other conditions are covered. You had a glitch, everyone wanting you back, a piece of your coding being there, they're all covered. Your glove, holding a piece of your coding, fused with Vanellope. It serves as an anchor for you back to that game. Just remember, if she wins and all the conditions are covered, it's your choice to go back."

"And I'll take the choice to return." Oreanna said.

"Okay but there are a few things you have to remember. First is how much you'll be missed. You have a lot of friends here. Jet, Set, Mario, Sonic, the excitebikes, everyone. When you leave, you won't be able to see them again."

"But if I ever get deleted again then I would come back. I could see them again."

"Which brings me to my second thing to remember. If you should happen to be deleted again, you won't come back. You'll be gone for good. I have no idea where." Oreanna had no idea how she felt about this. "Anyway, right now you're temporarily overclocked. For every second that passes in Sugar Rush, two seconds pass for you. You'll return to normal speed a little bit after I leave."

"I'm just not sure what to do now. If I stay, Vanellope will be crushed and I'll never see her again. If I go, then I'll never see the people here again." Pix nodded.

"It is a pickle." Suddenly, an alarm went off and Pix flashed red a few times. "I gotta go. Enjoy the events about to unfold." He dived down into the floor and seeped through the cracks into the other side. Oreanna went to her room and laid down as she readied to watch the race Vanellope entered.

(in Sugar Rush)

Vanellope had just gotten to the cake mountain and was quickly catching up to Rancis, Taffyta, and Candlehead. "It's the glitch!" Rancis shouted. Taffyta and Candlehead could only hope it wasn't true but knew better. They looked back and saw Vanellope close behind.

"Just act like she's any other racer." Taffyta told herself. "Light 'em up, Candlehead." Candlehead was unsure for a split second and then drove close enough to the side so her kart lit the cherry bombs. She laughed a little as she did it to be as mean as possible.

"Whoa." Vanellope said as she did her best to avoid the cherry bombs. She glitched as she grew nervous.

"I told you." Taffyta said, trying to think of Vanellope as just another racer. "You're an accident waiting to happen." She put a fake smile on her face to convince Vanellope and herself of that phrase. Suddenly, Vanellope glitched in front of Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead. The three were completely unprepared and screamed as they hit the brakes. They slowed down too much and weren't able to make the jump to the next part of the track. Vanellope had just made it and turned around.

Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis landed in piles of ice cream.

"My candle!" Candlehead cried, worrying about the flame atop her head. Meanwhile, Taffyta was crying her eyes out. Partially from the fact that she would smell like vanilla for weeks, partially from the fact that she wasn't going to finish the race, partially from the possible future of her game being unplugged, but most of all, from the fact that she knew deep down, no matter how much she defended herself, she deserved this and more.

Vanellope was quickly catching up to King Candy who was unaware of her racing until she passed him with a boasting smile plastered across her face. She drove ahead with almost no chance of King Candy catching up. She drove across the rainbow colored candy road. Suddenly, king candy pulled up next to her and tried to push her off.

"Are you crazy!?" Vanellope shouted.

"I forbid you to cross that track." King Candy shouted as he hit Vanellope's kart with a metal rod. As much as Oreanna wanted to watch this, she saw something even more interesting by the finish line. She looked there and giant, mutant, robot candy bug things were destroying everything. They ate the stands, the chair where King Candy sat, everything. There was a blond woman in black armor shouting at everyone to make for game central station. Everyone but Felix and Ralph were glad to leave.

Oreanna looked at the screen and saw Vanellope holding onto the metal rod that King Candy was trying to hit her with and a glitch passed through it to King Candy. Oreanna shifted her gaze to the racers in time to see King Candy glitch between his normal form and Turbo as he readied to ram Vanellope into the corner of a fork in the tunnel.

"Glitch...Come on, glitch out of there." Oreanna whispered a bit, hoping that her words would reach Vanellope. Vanellope's eyes widened and then closed. She was whispering to herself a bit and glitched down the left tunnel.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, I did it!" she screamed. Oreanna looked at King candy and saw that he was eaten by one of the robot bugs. Vanellope went straight for the finish line. Suddenly, holes with more robot bugs opened up on the track. One opened up under Vanellope and she was knocked off the road. Ralph and Felix ran to help her and ran for the exit of the game.

When they got there, Ralph walked through, followed by Felix. Calhoun hovered through on her hover board and Vanellope was ocked off of Ralph's shoulder by a blue force field. Oreanna watched, growing more nervous as the cybugs, as the blond haired woman called them, approached. Ralph jumped back and smashed any cybugs that got close. The sergeant was talking but it was too loud to hear what they were saying. Ralph looked in the distance and ran straight into the massive horde of cybugs. The sergeant shot the cybugs to keep them from leaving the game. In the distance, everyone could see Ralph breaking the mentos on top of Diet Cola Mountain. Oreanna thought of the geyser that one mento makes. How big would it be with the thousands of them? Suddenly he was picked up by a strange looking cybug all the way up. Ralph broke free and was falling toward the volcano.

Vanellope looked a little closer and glitched down the bridge, avoiding the cybugs. Oreanna's gaze followed her. Vanellope had gone to the abandoned race track and grabbed an abandoned kart in the Gumball Valley. She sat in it and checked if it still worked. While she was distracted, a cybug came up behind her. Vanellope finally noticed it and screamed. She glitched to the other side of the cybug and it stopped, wondering where its prey was. A giant blue gumball rolled out of a machine and squished it.

Vanellope drove the kart as fast as she as she could to Diet Cola mountain, picking up power ups to kill the bugs as she went. She glitched and drove faster than Oreanna could keep up. She got to Diet Cola Mountain just as the mentos finished falling in. She glitched and caught Ralph on the hood of the car.

Oreanna would have followed them but stopped. She looked around the volcano, her gaze covered in diet cola. She thought about the last thing she did here. She was boiled alive as she was deleted. She shifted her gaze up the geyser and saw a bug with the upper body of Turbo/King Candy as a head. It was more vampiric than usual. He was starstruck by the eruption of diet cola and floated straight into it. Oreanna cheered a bit. "Ha! That's what you get for deleting me." she shouted, knowing no one would hear her. She looked around, seeing everyone celebrate. They all ran toward the finish line.

(in the Grid)

Oreanna jumped up and leaped for joy. She spawned a soda and drank it down. Then she ran out to her living room and saw Pix. "Pix, that was the greatest roster race I've ever seen. There was glitching and giant robot bug things and Ralph busted open a volcano! It was awesome." She stopped for a second and her smile dissolved. "And I wasn't there." She looked at Pix. "I'm sorry but I don't want to talk right now. Could you come by later?" Pix left. Oreanna laid down, all the excitement she just had gone. She saw more images of Vanellope.

(in Sugar Rush)

Vanellope had just gotten her kart fixed from the crash. She drove up to the finish line with Ralph sitting on the back of her kart.

"Are you nervous?" he asked. Vanellope looked up at him.

"No." she said. "Why would I be?"

"Well there is the off chance that Turbo may have been protecting you by locking up everyone's memories." he answered. Noticing that Vanellope needed more of an explanation, he continued. "What if you were even more hated before your memory was erased? The petty bullying that happened all that time would be nothing compared to the torture you would endure."

"I hadn't thought of that before." Vanellope said. "But it doesn't matter. I could be the most hated being this game will ever know but I will be a racer. I will regain Oreanna's rights. No matter the relationship I have with the other racers, I will do this."

"You're being uncharacteristically serious."

"I can't think of a way to make that speech funny, Stink brain." Ralph nodded. "Besides, at least I'd finally be able to leave the game, hopefully."

"That will happen. You'll cross that finish line, the game will reset and repair your glitch, and tomorrow, I'll come back and we'll walk across the rainbow bridge and out that door, together."

"But what if I don't want the glitch gone?" Ralph was confused. "I like being able to teleport. And now I can control it."

"If you wanna keep it, that's your decision." Ralph looked at the exit to the game. "You can only hope that the surge protector let's you through." Felix finished fixing the rest of the finish line. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ralph pushed her kart across the finish line.


	10. Avoiding the Unavoidable

Avoiding the Unavoidable

Oreanna watched as Vanellope finished the race and was renamed princess and declared that everyone who was ever mean to her shall be executed. Then she laughed at the look on Taffyta's face. She would jump in the diet cola just to see that look a second time. She watched Ralph left in some kind of space ship and Vanellope run off with the other racers to get ready for the racing all day.

Vanellope looked around, trying to find Oreanna. For some reason, the memories of her weren't recovered. When Vanellope couldn't find her, she asked the other racers. She went to Candlehead since she was the closest.

"Hey Candlehead." Vanellope called to her. "Do you know where Oreanna is?" Candlehead jumped a bit.

"I don't know." she said quickly. She was definitely nervous. "I would ask Taffyta." Vanellope decided against this. Her memory of Taffyta was a bit foggy but she remembered that Taffyta would always get angry when someone bothered her when she prepared for a race. She asked Jubileena next, seeing how she was more acquainted with her than the others. She also grew nervous, it was obvious they were hiding something. One by one, she asked the other racers and she received the same reaction from all of them, even the cold hearted sour bill.

All there was left was Taffyta. Vanellope took a deep breath. "Hey Taffyta." Taffyta turned around, already nervous. She thought that Vanellope was finally going for revenge of fourteen years of abuse. "Would you happen to know where Oreanna is?" Taffyta grew much more nervous.

"No." she said slowly. "Why don't you ask-"

"I did." Vanellope asked. "I asked everyone else and they all directed me to you. I get the idea that you guys are hiding something." Vanellope was about to question further but they heard the arcade open.

"Oh, the arcade is open. Get in your kart before they think the game is broken. We'll continure this conversation never!" Taffyta was happy to find an excuse to get out of that.

"We will continue this conversation after the arcade closes." Vanellope glitched back to her kart. Taffyta tried to forget about it but she kept worrying about what Vanellope would do when she found out that Oreanna was deleted and it affected her racing. She lost almost every race.

(Later that day)

After the races were done, Taffyta saw Vanellope approach. Taffyta quickly walked toward the nearest racer which happened to be Jubileena.

"Hi, Taffyta." Jubileena said. "How did Vanellope take the news?"

"I haven't told her yet." Taffyta answered in a whisper. "Why did you all pin it on me!? Why not Gloyd or Crumbelina?"

"Because they all blame you for the way Vanellope was treated." Taffyta was angry. "I don't. Candlehead doesn't either because we know you believe you had good reason. It was all Turbo's fault."

"Hey Taffyta, Jubileena, what are you guys hiding from me?" Vanellope asked. They jumped.

"We're not hiding anything from you." Jubileena said. "But we don't have time to talk. We are about to go meet up with Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog and Toad from Super Mario Bros to go to a party." Vanellope knew she was lying. Jubileena was the person who taught her to lie effectively.

"Can I come with?" Vanellope asked.

"It's sort of an invite-only party. No one outside the game knows you yet so no one would invite you yet."

"Can't you put in a good word for me?"

"I would. But it's Ryu's birthday and he doesn't exactly trust me since I lie to him a lot. I am the best liar you know."

"What about Taffyta? She's a horrible liar. Ryu would definitely trust her."

"He doesn't like me. I kind of convinced him to not wear shoes when the game was plugged in because it would be cooler and then I threw them in a digital trash can, which we all know that that means it's unrecoverable. Then he stepped on a lego." A shiver ran down their spines. A fate worse than death.

"Okay, I'll just crash the party." Vanellope said nonchalantly. "I am the best at it." Taffyta and Jubileena nodded. The trio walked toward the entrance. When they got there, Taffyta and Jubileena walked straight through but Vanellope was blocked by the glitch shield that almost killed her just that morning. "Come on!" Vanellope banged on the shield as hard as she could. "I'm not a glitch! Let me through!"

Taffyta walked back. "Vanellope," she said. "You still have that glitch in your code. Unless you fix that you still can't leave." Vanellope just sat there.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get back." She looked at Taffyta. "Taffyta, when you get back, I need to talk to you. Head straight to the castle and make sure your back an hour before the arcade opens. You're not getting out of it, understand?" Taffyta nodded and walked away, nervously.

"That was close." Jubileena said. "She definitely knew we were lying. Ryu's birthday isn't until July."

"Actually the shoe story is true."

(Some time later)

Just around two hours until opening, Taffyta and Jubileena were running around the arcade trying to find a place to hide. They ran into every game they could find. They ran into Mario bros and hid in a pipe but a goomba kicked them out. Then they went into Pacman and hid off screen but Pacman said no. They walked through the entire arcade until there was only one game left to hide in: Fix-it Felix Jr.

They didn't find many hiding places but found all the homeless characters in the game. When the Sugar Rushers found them, they tried blending in. Ralph came by and was preparing for a speech.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I called you here." all of the gameless characters nodded. "Well I've been considering this all day. I've talked this over with Felix and Gene earlier and they've agreed that, if you wish to, you could stay here in the game." There were a few gasps and happy murmurs here and there. Taffyta and Jubileena were equally shocked, although not as happy since it didn't involve them entirely. They still acted happy so as to not stand out. All the homeless characters, now Fix-it Felix Jr. residents, started to walk around the game aimlessly. Taffyta and Jubileena were about to sneak away and hide. "Hey cavities." They stopped and looked at him. He had his arms crossed. "I am almost completely certain that you two aren't homeless."

"Maybe not technically." Taffyta said. "But we can't go home right now. We're trying to keep the others from finding us."

"Why?"Ralph asked.

"We're assuming that when we're not back in an hour, Vanellope will send someone to find us." Jubileena said.

"Why are you hiding from her?" Ralph asked.

"We'll tell you." Taffyta said. "But you have to promise that no matter what this will not get back to Vanellope." Ralph nodded and they told him the whole story, including the kart that they all built together, Vanellope taking Oreanna's place in a race, Oreanna being deleted, and keeping Vanellope from entering a race to protect the game.

"Of course, you realize that King Candy is a lying whiny baby who used to be named Turbo." They nodded. Without warning, Ralph picked the pair of racers up who then struggled. "I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone that would end in Vanellope finding out. I didn't say that I wouldn't hand you over." And with that, he took the train out of the game.

(in Sugar Rush)

Ralph was just walking carefully through the delicate Sugar Rush castle with the struggling Sugar Rushers in hand. Just as he was walking into the throne room, he heard Vanellope talking.

"Gloyd and Rancis, go get Taffyta and Jubileena and bring them here." she ordered.

"Let me save you some time." Ralph said, throwing Taffyta and Jubileena on the ground in front of him. "They were trying to hide from you guys in my game. I gotta take off now. The arcade's almost open and I got a full day of happily wrecking a building ahead of me." He walked away without another word. Vanellope glared at the racers in front of her.

"Gloyd, go get the oreo guards." Gloyd ran out the room and a few oreo guards wielding spears walked in. "Now, you two will explain exactly what you are hiding and why."

"And what if we don't?" Taffyta asked. Jubileena covered Taffyta's mouth immediately.

"I hadn't thought of that." Vanellope said as she thought about it. "I will tie ropes to both of you and throw you in nesquik sand. Then when you hit the bottom, I will pull you out and dunk you back in, each time, the weight of the sand will crush you." They thought of how bad the pain would be and immediately spilled the complete story. "She's gone?" The Sugar Rushers nodded. "For good?" Another nod. Vanellope fell to her knees and started to cry.

(in the Grid)

"Well, you have one condition left." Pix said, appearing by Oreanna's bed. "When she thinks of it, you'll have around a week there. Meaning less than a day here."

"I remember quite a bit about Vanellope." Oreanna said. "She is a quick learner. You saw so yourself when she learned to control the glitch over a year faster than you thought was possible. When she finds the code room, she could learn to write codes faster than she should. But she's not creative enough to think of designing me a new body on her own. Someone would have to suggest it." Pix nodded.

"Happy dreams. I have something to do." He flipped the panel that he was on and went to the White Grid. Oreanna spawned some French fries and turned on the television. She didn't get to watch much before a dream took over.


	11. Final Decision

Final Decision

Vanellope skipped the Random Roster race for the day. She just couldn't race and keep her head in the game. She stayed in her castle, skipping all the races, waiting for the day to be over. She couldn't understand why she was so sad. She barely remembered Oreanna, only remembering the few days that she helped her with the kart.

After a few hours, Vanellope decided to stop laying around and looked around the castle that was now her home. Eventually, she stumbled upon the NES controller door. She pushed a few buttons until she found a slip of paper on the floor with the code on it.

"Up, up, down, down, left, right, left right, B, A, enter." she mumbled to herself. The door to the code room opened up and Vanellope wasn't too surprised. She remembered this room clearly. It was the last memory she had before becoming a glitch when Turbo tricked her into showing it to him and then knocked her unconscious. Vanellope jumped into the room and floated around for a bit.

She looked around and saw a code box connected to the box for the bakery, just like many other boxes including the Ice Screamer, the Kernel, and all the other karts. But instead, it wasn't connected to any of the tracks or a racer. Upon closer inspection, Vanellope noticed that it was damaged. She read the name and immediately decided to repair it. The box had had a name that was very important: The Cream Getaway. She opened it up and took a look at it. She thought it wide be way less complicated.

"Why can't I do just one thing, ONE THING, to help my friend?" she shouted, expecting no one to answer.

"You can." said a voice that made her jump, or at least float, ten feet. She turned around to see Pix. Oreanna was surprised at this. She didn't expect Pix to visit Sugar Rush. The cloud of pixels floated to Vanellope. "You just have to learn to write code. And I can teach you, if you want."

"Who are you?" Vanellope asked.

"Someone who is not supposed to be here." Pix answered. "But back to the point. Do you want to learn how to write code so that you can fix that kart or, let's say, make or remake avatars." Vanellope's eyes widened.

"What was that last part?" she asked.

"Make or remake characters. That isn't all you'd be limited to. But I know that redesigning Oreanna is probably your first concern."

"I'll do it. I'll learn code. I don't care how long it takes to learn it. Days, months, years, it doesn't ma-" Pix floated through Vanellope. She instantly knew all that she needed to know to write codes.

"Done." Pix said. Vanellope looked from where Pix was, to where he was now, to where he floated through her. "Well you calm down from my knowledge transfer, I should tell you something. You don't have complete knowledge of code, just enough to do what you need to."

"What are you?" Vanellope asked.

"It doesn't matter." Pix said. "I am not supposed to be here. If I stay too long, I could be destroyed. So, I have to go." Pix had flew out into cyber space as fast as he could. Vanellope opened up the code once again and changed a few numbers around. Within seconds, it was fixed.

She glitched out of the room to check on the kart but stopped wondering how to find it. She thought for a moment and smiled. She ran out of the castle, looked around, and whistled. She waited for a few minutes and was about to give up until she heard the sound of an engine coming from behind a hill. She waited eagerly for the coming kart. The Ice Screamer drove over the hill and pulled up next to Vanellope.

"Hey, Vanellope." Candlehead said from behind the wheel. "I heard you took the news about Oreanna's deletion pretty badly."

"What!?" Vanellope yelled, faking shock. "Oreanna was deleted?" Candlehead jumped to her feet. She was about to freak out and apologize a hundred times when Vanellope started laughing at Candlehead. "That was just too easy. I'm just kidding." She was so distracted by the joke that she didn't notice the kart heading straight at her. Luckily, Candlehead did.

"Look out!" she yelled as she jumped out of her kart and pushed Vanellope out of the way. They crashed into the ground as a kart drove by. They looked at it until it stopped a few yards away. The racers stood up and walked over to it. Upon closer inspection, Vanellope noticed that it was the Cream Getaway. Candlehead was up at the driver's seat. "There's no one in here. How did it get here?"

"I fixed the code on Oreanna's kart and whistled." Vanellope answered.

(in the Grid)

Oreanna had woken up and heard a knock on the door. She stood up and went to answer the door. "I don't know about what you-" she said as she opened the door. She stopped when she saw Jet and Set at the door. "Wrong guy." She invited the two in and sat down. "What's up?"

"We haven't seen you in a while so we were wondering if you wanted to hang out for a while." Jet said.

"Sure, why not?" Oreanna answered. "What do you wanna do?"

"We haven't thought about that." Set said. "How about a race?" Oreanna thought for a second.

"Sure, I could take a couple minutes out of my day to beat you two."

"You wish." Jet said. "You couldn't beat us if we were blindfolded."

"I really wish I could lose to you."

(Five minutes later)

Oreanna had just crossed the finish line with Jet and Set following behind.

"So what's the score now?" Oreanna asked.

"284 to 1 to 0." Set answered sadly.

"It's gotten too easy to win races." Oreanna said. She thought of the events in Sugar Rush. "I'm gonna have some curly fries and take a nap." Oreanna spawned some fries, picked them up, and laid back in her kart.

(later on)

Oreanna had tried to sleep for about an hour but found it too hard. She had a huge life changing decision to make. On one hand, she could go back to Sugar Rush. In this scenario, she would be reunited with Vanellope and all of her friends. She would constantly have new friends with every new arcade game. The Sugar Rushers and characters from other games would provide constant challenge. On the other hand, she stays in the Grid. She would stay with all of her friends there. If Sugar Rush gets unplugged, then Vanellope, still trapped, would come there. And new friends would come all the time. Plus, if she went back and was, for whatever reason, deleted, she wouldn't be able to come back to the Grid. She would be gone.

While she pondered this, a panel flipped with Pix on the other side. He floated behind her without her noticing and landed on the back of her kart. "More good news, Oreanna." he said. Oreanna jumped up. She accidentally hit the gas pedal and went forward extra fast. Pix was unprepared for this and fell backwards. Oreanna looked back and saw him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I figured it would be funny." Pix answered.

"No, I mean go back to Sugar Rush and purposefully give Vanellope the idea to remake me."

"I know. I figured it'd be funny." Pix waited to see the look on Oreanna's face. She was angry. "I'm just kidding. I did it to support what I believe in and I believe that everyone should have a choice."

"But I didn't want a choice. You've given me the choice to either stay here and completely break Vanellope or go back and hurt a lot of people here. When I didn't have a choice, I couldn't do anything about it. Therefore, I wouldn't have felt guilty." Oreanna waited for a minute and was about to continue until Pix turned red.

"I don't care about your guilt." he said angrily. "I risked my role as master of the Grid to give you a choice." Oreanna was confused. "It may be hard for you to understand but I have rules to follow. One of them is that I'm not allowed to leave the four dimensions of the Grid."

"Four?"

"Black Grid, White Grid, Knowledge Grid, and Rotary Grid. The last two, off limits to you and the other characters. Rotary grid allows me to visit games. It only allows me to visit certain games at certain times. So one minute it takes me to Sugar Rush, the next minute it takes me to Street Fighter 4. But I went to Sugar Rush an hour ago by leaving the Grid.

"Why is that against the rules?"

"It destabilizes me. Anyway, there are three possible futures to what I did. One, nothing happens. Two, I die because my program is unstable. Three, the Grid will be deleted, completely." Oreanna gasped, shocked.

"Why would you risk that!? That was too much to risk."

"I only found out about the last one a minute ago in the Knowledge Grid. I underestimated how important I was. The Grid locks onto me. If I can't find a suitable replacement in the case of my deletion, then the Grid is gone. Its not a certain future but either way, I made the choice to risk my life so that you could have a choice."

"Right." Oreanna thought for a moment. And shook her head. "I've had the decision made for a while. It's what I know that all my friends here would advise me to do." Pix's pixels finally turned blue again as he waited patiently. "I'm going back."


	12. Return to the Candy Kingdom

Return to the Candy Kingdom

(Two weeks later in Sugar Rush)

Vanellope was still in the code room designing Oreanna's code box. It was almost finished up and good as new. She left for meals and a couple random roster races but otherwise stayed in the code room. Nothing could break her concentration for the most part. As she crunched numbers into the box, a few of the racers had tried to pull her out and get her to do something else for a while but to no avail. Nothing short of news that her game was being unplugged or that she could leave the game would get her to leave. Even Ralph couldn't get her to take a break.

"Still hard at work, I see." a voice said. Vanellope recognized it to be Candlehead's.

"I'm not taking a break." Vanellope said.

"I know, I know," Candlehead responded. "but you've become more antisocial and I figured you would need some kind of conversation."

"Thanks." Vanellope said. "I needed some kind of news. So has Taffyta been enjoying her temporary spot at the top?"

"Yes but her overinflated ego isn't really news." Vanellope smiled. "What you should know about is the fact that Fix it Felix and the sergeant are getting married."

"Hammer boy and the sarge?" Candlehead nodded. "That's pretty fast."

"Especially considering that they've only known each other for a couple weeks." Vanellope was surprised enough to accidentally put in a wrong number. She quickly fixed it and looked at Candlehead.

"Are you sure?" Vanellope asked.

"That's probably the first time you've looked away from that code box or a list of numbers to put on it in days." Vanellope looked back at the box for a second and back to Candlehead. "Anyway, that's what Ralph told me. Of course he may have been lying to me since he doesn't completely trust me."

"He talks to you now?" Candlehead giggled a little. "I really gotta get out of this code room. I'll leave in an hour. I'm almost finished."

"Need some help?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"In that case, could you glitch me to the door, I forgot to tie a rope to myself." Vanellope turned around and grabbed Candlehead's hand. She looked toward the exit and glitched. After setting Candlehead down she went back to Oreanna's code and continued.

(in the Grid)

Oreanna was excited to go back to Sugar Rush, and in less than a day. She went to her house to pack but stopped, remembering that she wouldn't be able to take it with her. So instead she stayed at home to wait. After some time, Jet and Set knocked on the door.

"Hey, what's up?" Oreanna said.

"We were bored and everyone else is busy." Set said.

"So we thought maybe you'd wanna hang out for a while." Jet said.

"So what, you just figured that I wouldn't already have plans?" Oreanna said. "Ah well, I'm getting lonely waiting. Come on in, I'm watching The Avengers on television." The twins entered the house and took a seat on the couch, watching as the Incredible Hulk grabbed Loki by his feet and whipped the floor with him and threw him across the floor. They laughed when he said "Puny god."

"So, what's new?" Set asked.

"Nothing much." Oreanna said, nonchalantly. "Just gonna be restored back to Sugar Rush by tomorrow." Jet and Set jumped.

"What!?" Jet said.

"Are you serious!?" Set asked.

"Yeah." Oreanna said. "I was considering staying. But this place has changed me greatly. When I came here, I was just happy to race, whether I won or not. Now I can't handle even the thought of losing. Plus, this place doesn't provide challenge for me anyway. In Sugar Rush, there is all I need with more and more new games."

"Competitiveness is not a bad thing." Jet said. "It pushes you to better yourself in any way. As long as you don't let it control you, it will help you."

"Right." Oreanna looked at her watch. "It's almost time. I have about ten minutes left." She looked at Jet and Set. "One more race for old time's sake?" The TurboTime twins nodded.

(3...2...1... GO!)

Oreanna had easily passed the twins. It was a three lap race with no power-ups and she was already on her third lap with the twins just getting to the second. After thirty seconds, she crossed the finish line again, waiting for Jet and Set to finish.

"This is what I'm talking about. It's too easy to win here." she said. "But anyway, it's almost time to go, I think. I'm gonna check." She summoned Pix from the floor. "Hey, I was just wondering when I'm going back."

"When they plug the box in." Pix answered. "It's finished but they're gathering everyone in one spot to plug it in. It should be in a second. But you'll know because you'll feel like something's tugging your very code away." As soon as he said it, Oreanna felt it.

"I guess it's time. How is this supposed to work, anyway?"

"I take you to the White Grid where the entrance to this world is."

"White Grid?" Set said. "What's that?"

"Ask Pix later. He knows." Oreanna grabbed onto Pix and they both had teleported to the White Grid. It was exactly the same as she had left it except now there was some sort of portal in the middle. She looked to it and then back to Pix. "I guess this is it. Bye, Pix." She tried to hug the cloud of pixels but her arms just passed through. She was about to leave but stopped. "Before I go, something's been bothering me." Oreanna turned around to fave Pix. "Turbo's been dead for some time now but I haven't seen him. Has he been to the Grid at all?"

"Actually, I was wondering that myself." Pix answered. "I can't see him which means that he is either gone for good, or somewhere that my gaze can't see through."

"So there's a chance that wacko is still in Sugar Rush?"

"Yes, but not likely. I will look into it." Pix thought for a moment. "Hey, you know, the Rotary Grid will land on Sugar Rush in about an hour over there. I'll let you know about Turbo and maybe drop off some pizzas." Oreanna smiled and thanked him, before walking through the portal.

(in Sugar Rush)

Vanellope and the other Sugar Rushers waited by the motionless body of Oreanna in the castle. Vanellope had explained that after the box was plugged in, it could take a while for the character's programming and the game's programming to recognize each other but everyone, especially Vanellope, was losing hope fast.

Oreanna was floating above, just like when she was first deleted. She watched as a third person and floated downward toward her new body. Looking over the Sugar Rushers once more, she dove head first into her body.

Slowly, Oreanna stirred from her sleep. She sat up quietly. Luckily, no one was looking so she found it as a perfect opportunity for a joke. She carefully stood up from the bed she was on and walked on tiptoes out of the room and to the kitchen to grab some cookies. After she had them, she walked back to the room she was just in but stayed outside for a reaction.

"She's gone." Oreanna heard Jubileena say. She heard a few other obvious statements like "Where did she go?" or "She disappeared." She also heard someone say, "It's an enigma." At this point she decided to walk in.

"She's gone." she said.

"We've established that, Oreanna." Candlehead said, sounding annoyed. "Now we're figuring out where she-" She stopped as she realized what she said. She looked behind her at Oreanna, smiled and hugged her. "You're back!"

"Really? I am?" Oreanna said. One by one, all the Sugar Rushers had the same reaction until only Vanellope was left. "Hi, Vanellope. How's my little sister been doing?"

"Better now." Vanellope responded. "Wanna race?" Oreanna was about to respond but she suddenly became transparent and fazed through the floor. She became solid again when she reached the first floor and crashed.

"Ow." she said as she slowly stood up. She went back up the stairs and was met with the horse of racers running down. They all crashed together and fell down the stairs, Oreanna being on the bottom. "Could I stop falling please?" They all got off and asked about her falling through the floor. "I dunno. That's never happened to me before." Then she had a thought. "I gotta do something really quick. Stay right here."

Oreanna ran outside and went to Taffyta's kart, the Pink Lightning. She grabbed a candy cane branch and whacked it a few times. She didn't break the kart so much that it wouldn't run, only enough to make some noticeable damage. She ran back inside and not a single racer had moved.

"Okay, I think that was a suitable punishment." Everyone was confused about what she meant until they had went outside and they saw it.

(an hour later)

After talking about the broken kart, the Sugar Rushers had a race with the end being a tie between Vanellope and Oreanna. Since then, the sisters had been relaxing in the castle. Then Oreanna remembered that she had to meet Pix in the code room. The sisters had entered the room and waited for the cloud of pixels. Just when they were about to give up, Pix had come with the pizzas he promised.

"Sorry I'm late." Pix said. Oreanna took the pizzas and set them down outside of the code room.

"Hi, Pix." Vanellope said. "Oreanna told me about what happened in the Grid."

"So, Pix," Oreanna said. "What's the news on Turbo?" Pix's pixels ruffled.

"I couldn't find anything." Pix stated. "He never went to the Grid so he's either still alive and roaming Game Central Station or his passing to the Grid was affected by his cybug half, in which case, it might be worse than him roaming Game Central Station."

"How so?" Vanellope asked. "If he's in GCS, then the whole arcade is in danger."

"But there are many places he could have ended up. He could be invading the internet right now and that is the place where a program's power is the highest. He could have the arcade demolished in a matter of seconds." The pair of girls nodded and were about to head for the exit but Oreanna stopped.

"Before you run out of time here, I gotta ask." Oreanna started. "I accidentally fazed through the floor an hour ago. Could you tell me about that?"

"Your original coding was broken into more than two pieces. Only part of you died in the molten diet cola before deletion. So right now part of you is still on the Grid. Which for some reason, serves as a connection. If you are deleted or die outside your game, you return here again. But since you're only half there, it gave you ghost powers. Let me give you a crash course on controlling them." Pix floated over her and she suddenly had knowledge of fazing through solid objects, possessing other game characters, even flying.

"Okay, I guess that's it. Later." Pix had depixelated as the two left.

**If any of you are wondering, this story only has the epilogue left. There will be a sequel, though.**


	13. Epilogue: The Wedding

Epilogue: The Wedding

Oreanna and Vanellope were relaxing in Diet Cola mountain which now had a new skylight. Oreanna brought in another sponge cake bed to lay back on. The arcade didn't open for another hour so Vanellope told Oreanna the story that happened with Ralph.

"Really?" Oreanna asked, laughing a bit. "He slapped the guy with glasses?"

"That's what he told me." Vanellope said.

"So what happened with Felix and Calhoun?"

"They're getting married next week. I wish I could be there." Oreanna was confused until she remembered that Vanellope still couldn't leave the game.

"I'm gonna go to Sonic the Hedgehog and get some pizza."

"I still don't get why you would eat anything but candy." Oreanna shrugged.

"I have an open mind. I try new things which is more than I could say for you." Oreanna jumped in her kart and drove away. She went over the rainbow bridge and drove her kart through the cord and into game central station. She stopped and parked her kart by the exit. "Surge protector?" she called out. The funny blue cop appeared.

"Name?"

"Oreanna Sprinkletop."

"What game are you coming from?"

"Sugar Rush, what do you think? Does the name up there say Legend of Zelda or something?"

"State your business."

"I was wondering if you could take down the glitch shield for a bit next week."

"No. I can't let any glitches out of their game."

"She's not a glitch. She's the president."

"Sugar Rush is supposed to be run by a princess or a king. The fact that she's a president is a glitch."

"She didn't like being a princess! Why are you so stupid? She just wants to go to a wedding."

"Okay, how about you keep trying to convince me until the arcade opens and you go back there." Oreanna sighed.

"I don't got that much time to waste." Then an idea popped into her head. "Could you come closer real quick?" Surge walked a little closer. Oreanna jumped out of her kart and into the blue guy head first. Oreanna had successfully possessed the surge protector. She walked to the entrance and a clear board with many buttons opened up. She saw one labeled glitch shield and pushed it, hoping it worked. Suddenly, a buzzer rang and she was teleported across the arcade. She saw Clyde, looking annoyed, floating around. "Uh, why don't you just run along today?"

"Wait, what?" Clyde asked, stunned by what he just heard.

"What, you wanted me to question you? Okay." Oreanna said. "Name?"

"Clyde." he said slowly.

"Where ya coming from?"

"On second thought, is it too late to skip the questions? I gotta go."

"Go ahead but don't tell anyone." Oreanna went backroom her kart and fazed out of the surge protector. "Okay, thank you for your time." She drove off to Sonic the Hedgehog to get a pizza.

(Wedding day)

Vanellope von Schweetz was sitting in her room in her usual attire. As she looked at the walls, she thought to herself. "I've got to paint this place over." She heard a knock on the door and called them in.

"Why aren't you getting ready for the wedding?" Oreanna asked.

"Because I can't leave the game and get to Here's Duty."

"Yeah, about that. I kind of got surge to turn off the glitch shield. You're able to leave the game." Vanellope jumped up.

"How did you get him to do that?"

"Same way I got Gloyd to say that he was an insignificant bug." Vanellope smiled as she remembered the event a week ago.

"So you 'convinced' him."

"Yes. Now get ready, we gotta go." Oreanna went outside and sat in her kart, waiting for Vanellope. After a few minutes, she drifted into a light nap, only to awoken by Ralph and Felix. "What's up, Stinkbrain?"

"We're heading to the wedding to the wedding in a little bit and we wanted to stop by and say hi." Ralph said.

"What coincidence we were about to go there too. You guys want a ride?"

"But Vanellope can't leave the game." Felix reminded her.

"I got surge protector to take down the glitch shield."

"How?" Ralph asked.

"Same way I got you to hit yourself a hundred times."

"Oh. So you 'convinced' him?" Ralph clarified. Oreanna nodded.

"Hey, Stinkbrain." they heard Vanellope call. They all looked to see her in her pink princess dress. "I have to get new colors. I am really sick of pink." She ran to her kart and sat down in it, getting ready to drive. "You two gonna take your seats?" Ralph sat on the back of Vanellope's kart and Felix took a seat on Oreanna's. The four drove right out of Sugar Rush, through GCS, and into Hero's Duty.

(an hour later)

It was just before the ceremony and Oreanna was looking for a seat. Vanellope was currently conversing with the space marines of Hero's Duty. Oreanna finally picked a seat next to Pacman but quickly left when she learned that the Sugar Rush characters had their own section in the front all the way to the right. She took her seat next to Jubileena and Taffyta.

"Hey there's no hard feelings about the kart, right?" she asked Taffyta.

"Of course not." Taffyta assured. "I say I deserved it. But why was I the only one?"

"Because no one was involved as you other than Candlehead and she mostly stood by and didn't do anything."

"Shush, it's starting." Adorabeezle whispered. They all tried to focus on the wedding but found it hard.

"Am I the only one that feels nervous with a bunch of soldiers deciding it's necessary to point guns at a window ahead of time?" Jubileena whispered.

"No." Taffyta, Oreanna, and Candlehead said, all at the same time.

"Jinx." Oreanna said. "You two can't talk until someone says your name or you get really bad luck. Candlehead." Taffyta punched Oreanna lightly but remained wordless, not wanting bad luck. The rest of the wedding went on in silence.

(at the reception)

"You know, I feel so old when I'm here." Vanellope commented. She changed back into her mint green hoodie and reeses cup skirt. She was also sitting with the other racers, eating cake. "Our game is over fifteen years older than this one."

"This is true." Gloyd said, taking a bite of cake. "But the bright side of that is this is the best cake ever." Everyone looked at him. "I'm sorry I just wanted an excuse to say that, but I didn't wanna be rude."

"He's right. This is really good." Candlehead agreed. They all nodded in agreement. "But back to your topic Vanellope, our game is older. We're all around ten years old and they're in their thirties."

"I'm bored." Rancis said. "Come on, Taffyta. Let's go find something else to do."

"Finally, someone unjinxed me." Taffyta said.

"Hey, Taffyta, who's the best man?" Oreanna asked. Taffyta responded and Oreanna said, "Wreck-it Ralph." Taffyta's eyes widened. "Jinx."

"Is there really anything to this jinx thing?" Jubileena asked. Oreanna shrugged.

"I don't know but I wouldn't risk it." Oreanna said. "Felix believes in it because the last person who broke it was hit by a bus and now can't speak English. Poor Qbert." Taffyta had a surprised look and ran off.

"Is that true?" Crumbelina asked.

"No, but that was funny, huh?" Oreanna said and giggled. "I still take jinxes very seriously. I don't risk my luck." Suddenly, a piece of cake hit her out of nowhere. She looked to the source and saw Taffyta. "What the heck, Taffyta!?"

"I just got you to say my name." she sat back down in her seat next to Oreanna and was about to eat her cake when Oreanna pushed her face into it. The blond picked up her napkin and wiped the cake off her face and threw what was left at the oreo themed racer. Oreanna dodged and it hit Vanellope who was on the other side of Oreanna. Vanellope picked up her cake and threw it at Taffyta, who sucked just in time. The cake flew over her head and hit Sonic.

"Who did that?" he asked, half angry, half amused. All the racers pointed at a random person. He threw some cake at Mario, who was on the other side. Mario was about to retaliate when Ralph stopped him.

"You guys are starting a food fight at Calhoun's wedding reception." he stated. "How many of you have a death wish?" No one moved. "I thought so. Go clean yourselves up before someone gets shot outside their game. And she has a gun strapped to her leg so she'll shoot you immediately if you make her mad today."

"How do you know she has a gun strapped to her leg?" Jubileena asked.

"I saw it when she kicked my face earlier." Ralph answered. He walked away. The cake covered people ran to the bathroom and washed off the cake. Oreanna smiled as she fried her face off with a paper towel.

"What are you so happy about?" Vanellope asked.

"I'm just having more fun in this one day than I had in the Grid the entire time I was there." Oreanna answered. "I'm glad I came back."


End file.
